Operation Snowstorm
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: Humphrey is a member of the special forces in the western pack, and is sent out on a mission to retrieve what's been taken from them. But he discovers something far more dangerous, and returns to a war that will change Jasper forever.
1. The Mission

"Alright Shady, I need you to take out that spotter on the hill over there, so I can move up" Humphrey explained.

"Alright bro, I'll deal with him then I'll go distract the guards. While I deal with them, you need to move in and take out the target" Shady agreed, and explained what he should do next.

"Alright, let's move in" Humphrey agreed as they started to move up.

Shady snuck up towards to where the guards were all positioned. While he did that, Humphrey moved in towards the den where his target was waiting. He slowly walked to the den, he looked over and saw Shady snapping one of the wolves' necks, the rest of the guards saw this and turned their attention towards him.

Humphrey took this as his chance, and moved in to the entrance of the den. As he walked in, he saw his target turned around inside.

"Hello John, we finally found you" Humphrey said evilly as he closed in on him.

John turned around and saw Humphrey standing there smiling.

"Oh shit, Humphrey" John whispered to himself, worried.

"What, your not happy to see me?" Humphrey asked, still smiling an evil smile

"Oh, Humphrey please don't kill me! I'll do anything, please!" John begged for his life.

"Hey your the wanted wolf, not me and I'm just doing my job" Humphrey replied plainly.

"Well, if that's how it has to..." John started, as he threw a rock at Humphrey and ran out of the den.

"Ow! Dammit! Well, running won't help, but if I have to chase you I will!" said Humphrey, as he started chasing John.

Humphrey began gaining on him, John saw this and increased in speed in a fatal attempt to escape from his killer. Humphrey had gotten very tired of chasing him, so he decided to end this pointless chase. As he continued to run, he made a very long leap at his enemy. He made impact and tackled him to the ground.

"Now I got you, and now I'm gonna send you to hell where you belong pussy!" Humphrey screamed angrily at his face.

"No, wait please!" John begged cowardly as Humphrey bit into John's throat and ripped it out with blood spraying out onto his muzzle.

"Oh just shut up, you little bitch!" Humphrey replied angrily at his dying body.

Humphrey watched as John gurgled on his own blood, dying slowly bef0re him. Humphrey felt no remorse watching that traitor die, in fact he was happy about it.

Shady ran up to Humphrey panting and with blood all over him. "So is the little son of bitch dead?" Shady asked, a little winded.

"Yeah, he's done. Let's get back to Winston and tell him." Humphrey replied, wiping the blood sprayed all over his muzzle.

"Yeah, let's head back" Shady agreed as they began walking.

"So what do you want to do after we tell Winston?" Shady asked, curious.

"I don't know, I think I'll go visit Kate." Humphrey replied.

"Why are always visiting Kate? Your never gonna tap that!" Shady asked.

"You know Shady, life isn't just about sex." Humphrey shot back, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I kill wolves too." said Shady, laughing a bit.

"Whatever, and I'm not going after Kate to get layed, I'm going after her because I want to be with her." Humphrey explained.

"What, you mean like...mates?" Shady asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey replied.

There was an awkward silence between Humphrey and Shady. Then, suddenly, Shady started rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"What's so fucking funny?!" Humphrey asked, a little angry.

"You honestly think that you can date the pack leader's daughter!?" Shady asked, in between laughs.

"I don't know, maybe." Humphrey said, unsure.

"Wow bro, well good luck with that, you'll need it big time." Shady said, still laughing a little.

"We'll see." Humphrey replied, a little frustrated at Shady, but thinks he might be right.


	2. Apology

I am extremely sorry for what happened last chapter, I don't know what happened, I did not mean to put the copyright on there. I will try my best to make sure it does not happen again, but if it does I will fix it, I promise. Any way I posted the last chapter (the real one) so review the last one and tell me how you like it, it would mean alot.


	3. Reporting back

**I am extremely sorry for the long update, I have been really busy. Here's a nice and long chapter for you guys, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Shady got back from their mission and went to report to Winston, but when they got there they did not expect to see his whole family there talking, which made Humphrey nervous.<p>

Humphrey has never been great with girls like Shady, sure he's gotten layed in his life plenty of times, but Shady was always his wing man. So that means if Humphrey has trouble getting regular girls, how is he gonna get sexy wolf like Kate? Humphrey decided just to go with and be cool.

"Dude why is Kate here?" Humphrey asked, worried.

"Well, it is her home." Shady replied, smirking.

"Oh really? I didn't know that smart ass." Humphrey responded jokingly.

"Listen, just be cool alright? Kate will never like you if your nervous and shaky around her, especially when we are trying to report to her dad." Shady explained.

"Ok man, I'll try." Humphrey replied, calming down.

"You have nothing to worry about, your the best assassin in the whole damn pack!" said Shady, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah that may be, but I'm Northern blood and no girl would wanna date a wolf like that with their reputation." Humphrey added.

"Yeah that's true." agreed Shady.

Everyone knew about the Northern pack, they used to be a great empire. They controlled over half of Jasper, but one day the other packs rose against them. They knew even with their combined strength, the other packs still wouldn't stand a chance, but they had to try.

In about 2 years into the war, the West, East and Southern packs were losing. They organized a meeting to talk about what to do. They had a lot of ideas, but none were good enough because one idea may cause them to lose to many wolves or one may cause them to not work out completely because it's just a plain out shitty idea. Then, one day the West had an idea, it was risky, but it could work. They could cause the Omegas to rise up in the North to distract the most of the North's army because the Omegas in the North were slaves and used as labor.

When an Alpha matured and finished Alpha school, they get an Omega slave of their choice. What's even worse is that the slave must do anything their owner says and that means anything. Usually a male Alpha chose a female as their first to be their sex slave.

The other packs were shocked at the idea, but they knew that was the only option. Once they got the Omegas to rebel against the Northern Alphas, they managed to organize a full scale invasion of the North. With the Omega Rebels fighting at their side, they thought that they could actually win the war.

Fortunately for them, they did. They took the Head Alpha for trial back in the West. Obviously, he lost and was executed. They retreated their troops out of the North and left the survivors of the war alone. The North never recovered from the war, and was in complete turmoil. With no strong leaders or real government, the last of the Northern Alphas all went to war with one another and split up the Northern territories that once made up their vast empire.

Now the North is no longer one pack, but small ones living in the same area fighting for territory and power

Humphrey and Shady reached the Alpha den, they heard speaking inside so they approached near to listen.

"Lily, sweetie, stop playing with your tail" Eve asked kindly.

"Awww" Lilly said sadly as she obeyed her mother.

"Kate your slouching" Eve pointed out.

Kate sat up straight and sighed.

"There you go, you see how strong and beautiful you are?" Eve asked.

"I do" Shady smirked as he walked inside.

He received a growl from Eve and Humphrey.

"Look, I was only kidding" Shady apologized, chuckling a bit.

"Well thanks for noticing Shady, your very kind" Kate said, jokingly

"Your welcome Kate" Shady replied, smiling

"Well Shady if your done flirting with my daughter, I'm going to assume your here to report about the mission, correct?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir, John and his soldiers are dealt with" Humphrey reported.

"Good job guys and I might have another mission for you later" Winston replied.

"What do you mean you "might" have another mission for us?" Humphrey asked, curious.

"We've received information that a wolf in the north is trying to unite the packs" Winston explained.

That attracted everyone's attention in the den.

"What?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Yes, our spies told us this earlier today" Winston sighed.

"What's his name?" Shady asked.

"He goes by the name Shadow" Winston replied.

"Huh, Shadow... why does that sound so familiar?" Shady asked himself.

"Shady, if you any information that could be useful, tell us" Winston ordered.

"No, its nothing sir, just... sounds a little familiar is all" Shady replied.

"Hmm, ok dismissed" Winston said, not fully believing him.

Humphrey and Shady nodded then left. After the two had officially left the den, the rest of the family had something to discuss.

"Winston, are you sure this is true?" Eve asked, horrified.

"Dad, are we going to war?" Kate asked, feeling the same.

"I hope not, that's why I'm sending Humphrey and Shady to deal with it once I get more information" Winston assured them.

"How are they gonna deal with it? I mean, they're just two wolves?" Kate asked, doubting them.

"Because sweetheart, they're the best we have. You see, they may not be Alphas, but they have survived more horrifying events than any Alpha in this pack. For example, that wolf John I sent them to take out? He lead a group of Alphas to go against us and then they started kidnapping wolves and murdering them. But Humphrey and Shady, who aren't Alphas, killed all of them with no problem. They're not just two crazy wolves who just love to have fun all the time..." Winston explained.

"AND HAVE SEX WITH EVERY GIRL IN THE PACK!" Eve added, screaming it angrily.

"Eve calm down, only Shady does that" Winston tried to calm her.

"So does Humphrey!" Eve retorted.

"Only when he's around Shady and even then nowhere near as much" Winston once again tried to calm her.

"Ok, sorry" Eve said, calming down a bit

"Anyway Kate, Humphrey and Shady aren't just two crazy wolves, they're the best we have and they have served the pack in ways you would never imagine, in ways the whole pack would never imagine. So Kate, go think about that and maybe you can get some training from them" Winston explained.

"But dad, didn't you train them everything they know?" Kate asked.

"Not everything sweetheart... not everything" Winston replied, smiling.

Winston then went to bed along with Eve and Lilly was already asleep. Kate on the other hand, decided to stay up and think about what her father said.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did like the chapter! Once again sorry for not updating in a long time and that's why I made you guys a long chapter. Review please if you like or review if you don't, but seriously this tool me forever to write and I just got back from football so I am fucking tired shit less. So review please.<strong>

**ShadyWolf313 signing out.**


	4. Day off

As Kate stayed up late at her parents den thinking about what her father said, she thought that maybe he was right. It's not that she didn't like them or anything like that, Shady made her laugh alot, but once you know who he really is and once you know his source of "entertainment" you start to think that maybe she should be careful not to fall under his charm and try to just stay friends. But Humphrey is different, he is kind and polite to her, he never compliments her on her body or tell that she's looking sexy today, he's a true friend to her and one of her only real friends. But as Kate started thinking deeper into it, she started to realize that she might want to be more than just friends with him maybe like mates or... NO! that won't happen, that can't happen, it wouldn't even work out, would it? Kate eventually got tired of thinking about it so she decided to go to bed.

The next morning Kate woke up later than her parents and realized it was almost noon.

"Oh my god, I'm late for alpha duties!" said Kate as she was about to run out of the den.

"No Kate, I'm giving you the day off today" said Winston

"Why" said Kate, confused

"Because, you've been doing well lately and I want you to have a day off today" said Winston

"Still, I don't understand" said Kate

"Oh shut up and go hang out with your boyfriend Humphrey" said Lilly

"LILLY!" screamed Kate, blushing

Lilly laughed her ass off and even Winston got a chuckle out of it.

Kate stomped out the den still blushing.

"Enjoy your day off Kate" said Lilly, still laughing.

"Go fuck yourself Lilly!" said Kate

Lilly continued laughing as Kate left the den. Kate kept walking around the territory and eventually noticed Humphrey and Shady talking to two girls.

"This should be good" said Kate as she sat in the bushes.

"Oh my god, that fight you had with those wolves must have really rough" said one of the girls.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad to be completely honest, but it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Having to watching every move of your opponents and one false move could get you killed, but I'm trained to do be the best at fighting and handling those types of situations" said Shady

Humphrey chukled at that and Shady gave him that "shut up I'm trying to get layed here" face.

Humphrey eventually got tired of sitting listening to Shady's bullshit so he decided to walk away, but coincidently he walked towards the direction of where Kate was. Kate panicked and accidently fell out of the bushes.

"What was that" said Humphrey as he listened for what made that sound, but after he sniffed the air he realized it was Kate.

"Kate, is that you" said Humphrey

"Yeah, Humphrey it's me" said Kate as she walked out of the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing hiding in the bushes" said Humphrey

"Well I was walking around the pack and i saw you guys flirting with those girls and decided to listen in" said Kate

"Why would you want to listen in on us?" said Humphrey

"Because everytime you guys flirt with girls something always goes wrong" said Kate

"Oh yeah? Like what?" said Humphrey

Kate shifted her eyes toward Shady and Humphrey turned around to see Shady get smacked in the face by the girls. Kate and Humphrey both laughed at the sight of that. Shady was walking over to them and saw them laughing at him.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing at" said Shady alittle angry

"What just happened, bro you have been on a bad streak" said Humphrey

"Yeah I know, I didn't get layed last night or today! I think I might be losing my talent bro" said Shady

"Yeah maybe man, but you can't give up! You have to keep trying, think about all those pups that'll grow up without a father" said Humphrey

"Fuck you" said Shady

Kate and Humphrey laughed when he said that.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home" said Shady as he started walking away.

"What are gonna do there?" said Humphrey

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" said Shadythat

Kate and Humphrey laughed again. After they were done laughing there was an akward silence between them. Humphrey decided to break that silence.

"So... you have a date to the moonlight howl?" said Humphrey, expecting her to say yes.

"No, you?" said Kate

"Wait, you don't!" said Humphrey, surprised

"No, why would I?" said Kate

"It's just that your the pack leader's daughter and you had to have been asked" said Humphrey

"Yeah I have, but I didn't want to go with any of them" said Kate

"So who do you want to go with then?" said Humphrey

"Oh I don't know" said Kate kind of wanting to say him

"Well, I don't have a date either because Shady fucked that up." said Humphrey chuckling

Kate giggled at that

"So... you want to go together?" said Humphrey, knowing she would say no

Time then stopped for Kate as she thought about what he just said. She always thought of Humphrey as more than a friend, but she never expected to go out with him. But then she thought of last night when she was thinking about Humphrey and how he was good to her and felt like he was more than a good friend. She thought this oppurtunity probably wouldn't come up again so she decided to do it.

"Alright" said Kate

"Oh I'm sorry for even asking, wait what did you say?" said Humphrey surprised at what she said.

"Yes, Humphrey I'll go with you" said Kate, giggling

Humphrey then grew one of the happiest smiles you'll ever see at what Kate said.

"Ok, well that's...well... great! So I'll come and get you tonight then?" said Humphrey

"Yes you will" said Kate

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight" said Humphrey

"Alright, bye" said Kate as she started to walk home.

"Bye" said Humphrey

As Kate when home, Humphrey was jumping with joy. He couldn't believe the girl of his dreams just said she would go out with him! But then he realized he needed to make this perfect, he needed to make sure he made no mistakes, he needed an expert.

"Shady!" said Humphrey as he ran off toward Shady's den.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter guys. I wanted to write one yesterday, but I was really busy (mainly playing xbox 360) and that reminds me, if anyone has an xbox live account, send me a friend request. Mine is ShadyWolf313 so just put your Xbox Live name as the same thing as your username on here, but if you do have a different name then PM me and I'll read it there. So yeah now that thats out of the way, REVIEW! please because if you don't, I'll come to your house and slap you in the face and tell you to review. Just kidding or am I. Alright while you guys try to figure out whats wrong with me, I'm gonna go play Xbox so bye bye everyone!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	5. Shady's shame

Humphrey made it to Shady's den and caught him in the middle of something and saw what he didn't expect.

"Ok Shady I need your, OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Humphrey when he saw Shady in the middle of his little "session".

"WHAT! I MEAN I HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN LIKE 5 DAYS!" defended Shady.

"Whatever man, I need your help with something" said Humphrey.

"WHAT!" Shady snapped back, still a little angry.

"I'm taking Kate to the moonlight howl tonight and I need your help" said Humphrey.

"Wait what, your taking Kate to the moonlight howl" said Shady, surprised at what he said.

"Yeah I know and I don't want to mess it up, so I need your help to make sure I don't" said Humphrey.

"SO YOU GET THE HOTTEST, SEXIEST WOLF IN THE PACK AND I CAN'T EVEN GET A SIMPLE, SLUTTY, DESPERATE OMEGA! WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Shady.

"Well Shady, I still need you to help me with Kate" said Humphrey.

"I mean, I've been working my ass off just to get the simplest girl and you want me to help YOU get the pack leader's daughter to fall in love with you" said Shady.

"No not fall in love, just... have a good time" said Humphrey.

"Oh, I see what's going on here" said Shady.

"What are you talking about?" asked Humphrey.

"I know what your planning on doing with Kate. You just want to take her out to get her to like you and then you'll get her alone and fuck that sweet ass" said Shady.

"What, No!" said Humphrey.

"I taught you well bro" said Shady.

"Shady, listen to me alright: I don't just want to have sex with Kate" said Humphrey.

"Oh, so you do want to have sex with her" said Shady.

"SHADY!" screamed Humphrey

"Ha ha, don't worry bro I'll get you ready for your date, let's go man" said Shady

"Thanks bro, I reallly appreaciate this" said Humphrey

"Don't mention it, but your gonna repay me for this" said Shady

"What do you want?" asked Humphrey

"You'll see" said Shady, with an evil smile as they went on a walk to talk about how to help Humphrey with the best night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know short chapter, but I was being rushed by my friends to hurry up and play Xbox with them. So review this chapter please and the moonlight howl is next chapter. So I better hurry this up before these faggots get pissed, so review and all that, bye!.<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	6. Moonlight Howl

**Ok I'm adding a new character in the new story and if you read my profile then you knew this was coming and you probably know who it is too.**

* * *

><p>"So Humphrey, you think your ready for tonight?" said Shady.<p>

"I don't know man, I'm still kinda nervous" said Humphrey.

"You'll do fine, just don't be nervous about it because then you'll draw her away, you need to be confident and believe in yourself and if you do that then you'll do great" said Shady.

"Wow Shady, I've never heard you talk like that" said Humphrey, in awe of what Shady said.

"Oh don't worry about bro, your like my brother. I mean, we've been through a lot together" said Shady.

"What, you didn't forget about me did you?" said a familiar voice.

"J-DOG!" Humphrey and Shady said at the same time.

They tackled their old friend and almost hurt him doing it.

"Ok guys you can get off me now before I kill you" said J-Dog.

"You can't do shit J" said Shady jokingly, as they got off of him.

"Oh really, you want to find out?" said J-Dog as he got in a fighting stance.

"Yeah let's go bitch" said Shady as he got in his fighting stance.

"Alright guys thats enough. J what are you doing here?" said Humphrey.

"The real question is, what are you doing here?" said J-Dog.

"What are you talking about?" said Humphrey.

"YOUR WALKING AROUND THE FUCKING FOREST DUDE! Isn't that a little strange?" said J-Dog.

"Well I got a date with Kate tonight and..." Humphrey tried to say before J-Dog interuppted.

"Wait, you got a date with Kate?" said J-Dog, surprised at what he said.

"Yeah" said Humphrey in the calmest voice he could.

J-Dog just stared at him.

"Ok anyway" said Humphrey.

"Kate" said J-Dog.

"Yes, I know" said Humphrey a little annoyed.

"Kate" J-Dog repeated.

"Yes J, I got Kate" said Humphrey getting a little angry now.

"Kate!" said J-Dog repeated once more.

"Jacob!" said Humphrey, knowing it would piss him off.

J-Dog went silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, you didn't just go there bitch" said J-Dog, now pissed.

Humphrey just rolled his eyes.

"Ok guys, just shut up, I'll tell him why were out here" said Shady, annoyed from there argument.

"J-Dog, Humphrey got a date with Kate and yes that Kate then he came to me for help and we went for a walk out in the woods to talk about it and then you came" said Shady.

"Ohhh ok" said J-Dog now satisfied with the situation.

"Ok now why are you here?" asked Humphrey.

"I just got back from that mission Winston sent me on" said J-Dog.

"Yeah what was that mission?" asked Shady.

"You know those wolves that ran away about a month ago" said J-Dog.

"Yeah" said Humphrey and Shady.

"Well they ended up kidnapping male and female wolves. They murdered the males and raped the females, one of them survived and came and told us about 2 weeks ago. I managed to save a few of them, but everyone else was dead." said J-Dog with his head down.

"Wow dude, that sucks" said Shady feeling a little sad inside, but didn't show it.

"They were some fucked up wolves man. They were out of their minds, some were even so bad that they ate the dead males." said J-Dog.

Humphrey and Shady had a look of disgust on their faces.

"I had to kill all of them" said J-Dog.

"Well, you did us all a great favor for doing it" said Humphrey.

"Yeah, I just wish the alphas would just give us the respect that we deserve. We do more dangerous stuff than they do!" said J-Dog, angry at the alphas mistreatment.

"Yeah, well one day maybe they'll realize that they're not the only ones who protect the pack" said Humphrey.

"Yeah, right. That'll be the day" joked Shady.

Humphrey, Shady and J-Dog continued on to the main area of the pack to participate in the moonlight howl and Humphrey was on his way to pick up Kate.

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV<em>

Back at the alpha den, Kate's parents were helping her get ready for her date with Humphrey. But there was one small problem.

"Kate, when are you gonna tell us who your going with tonight?" said Eve.

"Mom I already told you that you'll find out when he get's here" I said.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell us. Are you embarrassed of about us meeting him?" asked Eve.

"What, It's just that I would rather you meet him first than just give your opinion on him now" I said.

"Well give me a hint, do I know him?" asked Eve.

"Yes" I said.

"Hmmm, do I like him?" asked Eve.

"I think so" I said.

"Well ok, just tell me when he get's here" said Eve as she walked away back into the den.

I sat outside of the den waiting for Humphrey to arrive, but as I sat there waiting, I began to think about what I was doing, what I was about to do. Is Humphrey the right choice? I don't really know him very well except when we were pups we were really good friends. Perhaps even something more back then, maybe when we were pups I developed some kind of romantic attraction towards him. I do tend to think sometimes when I look at Humphrey I sense some kind of sexual urge towards him. But thats with a lot of guys, I mean, I have a great attraction towards Shady, but if I got with Shady, all he would care about is having sex with me. Is that what I need, to just have sex with someone and this urge will go away? Humphrey an Shady have both had sex before and I'm sure they would be great and it would be amazing, but it's too late now. I'm on a date with Humphrey and I'm going no matter what. I then walked back inside the den to wait for my date's arrival.

_End of Kate's POV_

Humphrey, Shady and J-Dog sat outside at the alpha den, waiting for Humphrey to go inside.

"Ok, I'm going in, wish me luck" said Humphrey as he started to walk towards the den.

"Good luck" Shady and J-Dog both said at the same time.

"Ok, let's go get some bitches" Shady suggested.

"Fuck yeah!" said J-Dog.

As Shady and J-Dog left to head towards the moonlight howl, Humphrey walked up to the den opening and noticed Kate and her mom talking.

"Kate, who is he and when is he gonna be here because if he's ditching you then I'm gonna RIP OFF HIS DICK AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS SO HE CAN TELL HIS FRIENDS ABOUT THE DAY HE GOT FUCKED BY EVE!" screamed Eve, obiviously angry at the current situation.

"Eve calm down, I'm sure he's on his way to pick her up" said Winston.

"Yeah mom it's ok, he won't ditch me" said Kate, but wondering to herself if that was true or not.

"ARE YOU SURE BECAUSE I CAN EASILY GO WITH MY PLAN IF HE DOES PLAN TO LEAVE YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" said Eve.

"Yes, I'm sure" said Kate.

"Ok" said Eve, instantly going back to her calm voice.

After hearing all the screaming in the den, Humphrey decided it was a good time to go inside.

"Hey I'm here" said Humphrey as he walked into the den.

"Humphrey what are you doing here? I didn't call for you." asked Winston,

"I'm here to pick up Kate" said Humphrey.

"What for?" asked Eve.

"To take her to the moonlight howl" said Humphrey.

Eve then passed out after what he said and Winston had his jaw wide open.

Humphrey chuckled at their reaction and then Eve got back up a few minutes later.

"Are you serious Humphrey?" Eve asked.

"Yes mom, he is serious and we are leaving, come on Humphrey" said Kate as she tried to push Humphrey out of the den.

"Wait one minute, Humphrey...come with me" said Winston as he gestured Humphrey to follow him outside of the den.

They walked outside of the den and Winston decided to talk to Humphrey about tonight.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" said Winston, in an angry tone.

"What!" said Humphrey, surprised at Winston's reaction.

"Why are you taking Kate to the moonlight howl" asked Winston, still a little angry.

"Because I want to go out with Kate, why is that a problem?" asked Humphrey.

"Uh yeah, yeah it's a problem. I don't want you abusing my daughter" said Winston.

"What, why would I do that" said Humphrey, surprised and apalled at what he said.

"Because you and Shady are always having sex with all the girls in the pack! You guys are crazy! How am I supposed to trust you with my daughter with your history with girls!" said Winston.

"Sir, with all do respect, I am not Shady, I don't have sex with all the girls in the pack... as much, but I really like your daughter" said Humphrey.

"So does everyother boy in the pack, she's fucking perfect!" said Winston.

"I know, but I'm not like them, I don't just want to have sex with her and leave her. I want to actually date her and get to know her and then have sex with her" said Humphrey grinning.

"WHAT!" screamed Winston.

"Just joking sir, but seriously I really do like your daughter and I'll do anything to make this work" said Humphrey.

"Hmmm ok, well Kate doesn't have a problem with it so I'll let you take her out tonight. But if you do anything to hurt her I'll get Eve to have a talk with you" threatened Winston.

Humphrey swallowed hard at the thought of Eve.

"Are we clear?" said Winston.

"Yes sir" said Humphrey.

"Alright, go get Kate before you guys are late" said Winston smiling.

They went back into the den so Humphrey and Kate could leave. Once they left, they were walking for a few minutes and Kate decided to start conversation.

"So Humphrey, how are things going for you?" said Kate.

"Pretty good, J-Dog just got back from his mission" said Humphrey.

"Really, when?" asked Kate.

"Today actually, about a few hours ago. He'll be at the moonlight howl tonight" said Humphrey.

"Probably hanging out with Shady" said Kate.

"Yeah, they've always been pretty good friends" said Humphrey.

"Like you and me?" said Kate.

"Yeah, like you and me. I remember one time when we were pups we were out exploring in the forest and we found this cave." said Humphrey.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! We used to go there all the time, it was like our secret spot that no one else knew about except for us" said Kate.

"Yeah" said Humphrey.

They made it to howling rock, they started talking to some of there friends.

"Humphrey I'll be right back, I'm just going to go say hi to my friends" said Kate.

"Ok" said Humphrey as she walked off.

Humphrey decided to go talk to some of his friends when he spotted Salty, Shakey and Mooch.

"Hey guys" said Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey!" they all said.

"Who are you with?" asked Shakey.

"Kate" answered Humphrey.

They all started laughing at what he said.

"What's so damn funny?" asked Humphrey.

"There's no way in hell your here with Kate" said Salty.

"Well I am and she's right over there talking to her friends" said Humphrey as he pointed to where she was.

While Humphrey was argueing with his friends, Kate and her friends were having an interesting conversation.

"So Kate, I heard that your here with Humphrey" said Ashley.

"Yes, you heard right" said Kate with smile on her face.

"So when are you guys gonna leave and have the real fun?" asked Chrystal.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate.

"Wait, you've never been on a date with Humphrey?" asked Jenna.

"No, this is my first date with him" said Kate.

They started laughing at that and Kate was still wondering why.

"Have you ever been on a date with Shady atleast?" asked Ashley.

"No, why, what's the problem?" asked Kate.

"Kate, a date with Shady or Humphrey, especially Shady, always means sex at the end of the date" said Jenna, smiling when she said Shady.

"What! Thats rediculous" said Kate.

"Oh really" said Jenna.

"Observe" said Jenna as she started walking towards Shady.

"Hey Shady" said Jenna in a sexy voice.

"What's up sexy" said Shady obiviously glad to see her.

"Haven't talked to you in a while, we need to hang out more often" said Shady.

"We do, you wanna go someplace and "catch up"? asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let's go" said Shady.

They were walking towards Jenna's den, but Jenna looked over and gave Kate a "Ha ha I told you so look".

"Holy shit, she was right. I hope Humphrey doesn't try that on me" Kate said to herself as she started to walk back to Humphrey.

Jenna and Shady got to her den and instantly got into it.

Shady started kissing her and was pushing her down slowly on her back. As they were kissing, Shady pushed his tounge into her mouth. After they were done kissing, he lowered his head down to her pussy and shoved his mouth in it and began to lick her folds.

"Oh Shady, yes that feels great! Keep going!" Jenna screamed in pleasure.

He continued to lick and after he knew she couldn't take it anymore, he shoved his whole mouth in her pussy.

"Oh Shady...I'm gonna..." screamed Jenna, but couldn't hold it in and sprayed his whole face.

Shady licked it all off his face.

"You ready" asked Shady.

"Oh yeah" said Jenna.

Shady mounted on top of her and began to thrust his dick into her pussy.

"Faster" grunted Jenna.

Shady went faster and faster until she had an orgasm on his dick, but he wasn't done yet.

Shady kept going as fast he could, pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jenna... I'm gonna...cum" Shady grunted as he pumped his warm liquid into her pussy.

Shady fell ontop of Jenna and began to wait until they were unstuck.

After about 20 minutes, they were unstuck and Shady pulled out of her.

"Shady... that was...amazing" Jenna struggled to get out.

"Yeah I know, I was there" said Shady, feeling great about himself.

"How was it for you?" asked Jenna.

"It was great, the best sex I ever had" said Shady, pretending like he loved it.

Shady started walking out of the den feeling great about the fact that he finally ended his bad streak of not getting any girls.

"Daddy's back" Shady wispered to himself as he left the den and went home.

* * *

><p>Back at the moonlight howl, everyone was howling and it was almost Kate and Humphrey turn.<p>

"So Kate, you ready?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, let's do it" said Kate.

They began to howl, everyone's howl was great of course, but their's was different. It perfectly mixed into a song and everyone stopped to listen, to listen to the beautiful howl they created together. It was a sign that they were meant to be together. Winston heard it from his den and came to see what it was. He did not see what he expected to see. But he smiled at that beautiful scene.

"Hmmm maybe Humphrey is the one" said Winston as he went back inside the den to go to sleep.

After they were done, Kate and Humphrey stopped and stared at eachother. They were caught in a trance for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"So... you want me to walk you home?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes, I'd like that" said Kate as they began to head back to the alpha den.

As they were walking back to her den, Kate thought about what Jenna said. Is he really like that? She knew Shady was, but not Humphrey. No, not after tonight, not after their beautiful howl they had together. Kate decided to ignore it.

Once they got back to the den, their was an akward silence among them so Kate decided to end it.

"I had a great time tonight Humphrey" said Kate.

"Me too Kate" said Humphrey.

"You wanna do this again sometime?" asked Kate.

"What, go to the moonlight howl?" asked Humphrey.

"No, go on another date. I really had a great time tonight" said Kate.

"Well yeah Kate, I'd love to" said Humphrey, trying to contain his excitement.

"Good" said Kate as she kissed him on the cheek.

She began to walk inside, but Humphrey needed to ask.

"Hey Kate" said Humphrey.

"Yeah?" asked Kate.

"You wanna do that again?" asked Humphrey, grinning at what he said.

Kate giggled and came down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds.

"Goodnight Humphrey" said Kate as she walked inside the den.

"Goodnight Kate" said Humphrey as he walked home feeling better than he had his whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! Longest chapter in the world! (Well that I've done anyway) this literally took me 3 days to type because I was in and out the whole time. Well review and tell me what you think because I worked hard on this and I want to know what you guys think. Oh yeah, I'm adding Jenna as one of my characters (you know, the wolf Shady had sex with) and tell me how good my first lemon was! Jenna is not the same Jenna from Balto so to any Balto fan reading this (like me) I didn't steal her. Anyway I'll add her to my profile later because I'm tired as hell, so review please, favorite the story if you want to, but just tell how I was because I really want to know because I'm new here and you guys can tell me how I did, so review...do it!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	7. The Kidnapping

The next morning, One of Winston's spy's returned from the north and he had valuable information to tell Winston about the Shadow Wolves expansion in the north. (The Shadow Wolves are the wolves led by Shadow, if you don't know who Shadow is, go back and read chapter 3)

"Winston, Winston wake up!" said the wolf spy.

"Uh what, wait what are you doing David? Didn't I send you to spy in the north?" asked Winston.

"Yes and I have information for you sir" said David.

"Well, let's hear it" said Winston.

"Sir, the Shadow Wolves have finished conquering the northern packs and are now organizing their forces" said David.

"Hmmm, this is not good at all. Were is their main army located?" asked Winston.

"I don't know where they are now, but they are preparing to march south so we must prepare" said David.

"Well, then tell Hutch to put the alphas on alert" said Winston.

"I will, but I'm afraid that won't be enough sir" said David.

"What do you mean?" asked Winston.

"The Shadow Wolves don't have an alpha and omega social structure, in their pack everyone is equal so that means everyone is a warrior. So we may need to take more drastic measures" said David.

"Well what do you want me to do? Start training omegas to fight!" argued Winston.

"Well?" said David.

"No" said Wisnton.

"But sir"

"No"

"Sir we don't have any other..."

"NO!"

"Listen sir! It looks like we don't have any other options at this point" said David.

"Hmmmm, well I guess your right. Tell Hutch to gather the omegas together to begin their training" said Winston, knowing he was right.

"Good, I'll gather the omegas right now and we'll start training ASAP" said David as he was walking out of the den.

"This isn't a good idea, but we don't have any better ideas so it'll have to do" Winston said to himself as he started to walk out.

"A lot of wolves are gonna die" said Winston as he walked out to join David.

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up to the sun beaming down on his face. He opened his eyes to realize that it was morning. After streatching the stiffness out of his muscles, he decided to go walk outside. After walking for a bit, he saw Shady getting a drink of water so he decided to join him.<p>

"Goodmorning" said Humphrey as he bent down to get some water.

"Yes, it is a good morning isn't it" said Shady, clearly in a good mood.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Humphrey.

"I'm so happy because of what happened last night" said Shady.

"And what happened last night?" asked Humphrey.

"What do you mean what happened! Last night was fucking awesome! J-Dog came home, I finally ended my bad streak, and you got Kate to fall in love with you" said Shady with a smile on his face.

"What! Kate didn't fall in love with me" said Humphrey, but wanting to believe him.

"I'm not stupid Humphrey, I heard your guys beautiful howl last night" said Shady with an even bigger smile.

"Well, thats just a coincidence" said Humphrey, but knowing he was right.

"COINCIDENCE! How in hell was that a coincidence! That howl was a sign that you were ment to be together and your saying it was a coicidence? At this rate your never gonna get Kate" said Shady.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't want to believe that she loves me, just to find out later that she doesn't" said Humphrey with his head down.

"Yeah I understand bro, well not really because I've never been in love, but I'll be here for you if you need sombody the I'll be there for you" said Shady.

"No I'll be alright, it's just that I can't stand the thought of not being able to be with her. I hurt when I'm not with not with her! I would give anything to just hear her voice, thats why I'm a Special Forces because I want to protect her" said Humphrey.

"Don't worry bro, she'll fall for you, you've already got her from that howl last night" said Shady.

"I'll be fine, hey didn't you say that you ended your bad streak" said Humphrey, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I met up with Jenna last night and we decided to "catch up" on stuff" said Shady, smiling a smile of pride.

"Yeah and I bet you guys had a nice dinner, a walk in the woods and ended the night with a very romantic kiss on the cheek" said Humphrey, sarcasticaly.

"Yeah, right. I haven't talked to Jenna in a while, it was nice to "catch up" after so long. She's a good friend" said Shady.

"Shady I think she's more than a friend" said Humphrey.

"What do you mean?" asked Shady.

"I mean that I think you... love her" said Humphrey.

"WHAT! That is so... not true at all! You could not be more uncorrect, you know what? Your just stupid!" said Shady.

"I'm stupid?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes, your stupid! Your fucking retarted for thinking that I love Jenna! You know what? Fuck you because I'm going...somewhere else" said Shady, walking away.

"He'll learn" Humphrey said as he started walking away.

Shady was walking out in the woods and decided to stop and take a rest.

"Fucking retard, thinking that I love Jenna!" Shady said to himself.

"How could he think that, I don't fall in love. I can't, it just isn't me. I mean she's hot as hell and has beautiful fur and her tail is just plain out sexy" said Shady.

"And her eyes are probably the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And her voice has that gentle softing tone in it, but she still knows how to stand up to herself despite being an omega" said Shady.

"OH MY GOD I DO LOVE HER!" screamed Shady.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is wrong with me! I love her?" Shady asked himself.

"Holy fuck I can't take this! Ok calm down, it's ok I just need to figure this out somehow" Shady said as he started walking back out of the forest.

* * *

><p>Kate woke up in the den and decided to go for a walk before alpha duties. After she stretched the stiffness out of her muscles, she got up and began walking out in the woods. After walking for about 15 minutes, she heard a noise in the bushes. She stopped to investigate what the noise was.<p>

"What was that?" asked Kate as she turned around and started walking towards the bushes.

After checking it out for a bit and not smelling anything, she decided it was nothing and walked away.

"Must have been a squirrel or something, but I didn't smell anything" Kate said as wolf jumped out of the bushes and tackled her when she turned around.

Kate then realized quickly that she was being attacked so then she bit her attacker's leg and he let go. The attacker stumbled, but did not seem to have been affected much from the bite.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Kate, but the wolf ingnored her and jumped at her.

Kate countered the attack and slammed him on the ground.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kate screamed in his face.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! I don't need to answer to you!" the wolf screamed back.

Kate slammed his head on the ground to try to hurt him, but he just didn't show any sign of pain.

"Where are you from?" Kate asked.

"Fuck you" he spat back.

"You don't need to be an asshole" said Kate.

"Oh did I hurt the bitch's feelings?" the wolf mocked.

"Oh you piece of shit, I'm gonna..." Kate tried to say, but was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

"Gonna do what...bitch. Come on let's take her to the boss" said the wolf.

"Why do we need her again?" the other wolf asked.

"Because dumbass, we need her to make the western pack agree to our demands" said the other wolf.

"Which are?" asked the wolf.

"To give us their territory and become a part of our pack" said the wolf.

"Why don't we just attack them?" the wolf asked.

"Because the west will get the east to help them and they might even try to get the south" said the wolf.

"Doubt it, the south has been untrusted by the eastern and western packs since what they tried to pull during the war against the old empire" said the other wolf.

"Yeah, but if their that desperate they might have to, but I don't think they will because they just don't trust them enough so lets get going" said the wolf as they left with Kate.

The wolves left for the north and brought Kate with them. The war that happened many years ago was beginning to happen again and not only were those wolves beggining to start a war that many wolves fear would happen again, they were starting the beginning of Operation Snowstorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone who reads this piece of crap story I'm writing. I meant to update yesterday, but my damn computer messed up and I lost my whole chapter! I was so mad I didn't feel like rewriting it, so I decided I would write it the next day and here we are! So tell how you like it and all that because I really want to know. I can't really think of what to say except review please, so...bye stranger people!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	8. Operation Snowstorm

Back at the alpha den, Winston and Eve was wondering where their daughter Kate was. Little did they know, that Kate was kidnapped by the very wolves they are preparing to defend against.

"Where is she? She said she was just going on a walk, but she's been gone for hours" said Eve, worried about her daughter.

"I'll send someone to go look for her. James I need you to search the territory for Kate, she's been gone for hours" ordered Winston.

"Yes sir" said James as he ran out the den.

"If anyone did something to her, I'll rip off their tail and shove it up their ass and then tear out their tongue and shove it down their mouth so they can lick their own tail!" said Eve with rage in her eyes.

Winston just stared at Eve with face full of fear and a little humor.

"Eve I'm sure Kate's fine, she's the best alpha in the pack. Well...not exactly the best" said Winston.

"What do you mean?" asked Eve.

"The only wolf in the pack to do better than Kate in training is Humphrey" said Winston.

"But Humphrey never went through alpha training, how could he have done better?" asked Eve.

"He never had alpha training, but he, Shady and Jacob still had training to become special forces" said Winston.

"So their better trained than Kate?" asked Eve.

"Yes, they need to be because special forces are in worse situations than an alpha could ever be. Their trained physically and mentally and if they never had that training, they would probably wouldn't survive their first mission" said Winston.

"Wow, I never knew that. I always thought of them being like omegas, just wanting to have fun all the time" said Eve, surprised at what Winston said.

"Well most special forces are betas because they don't fit anywhere else in the pack. But the pack should still give them the respect they deserve because if they saw what they went through, they would know that they been through worse shit than any alpha in the pack has ever been through" said Winston a little angry.

"Winston sir" said a voice from the front of the den.

"James did you find Kate?" asked Winston.

"No sir we searched the entire territory and we still couldn't find her" said James.

"Did you search in the east?" asked Winston.

"No, Tony wouldn't let us cross the border" said James.

"Winston do you think Tony has something to do with this?" asked Eve.

"I don't know, I hope not because we've been friends for years and I don't think Tony would do something like that. I'm gonna go have a meeting with him" said Winston as he left the den.

Winston went to the border between the west and eastern packs (that little stream Tony and Winston met up at in the movie) he howled to summon Tony.

"Winston it's good to see you, we haven't spoken in a while" said Tony with a smile on his face.

"Yes Tony it sure has been a while, perhaps too long" said Winston with a supsiciuos look on his face.

"Winston are you alright? You seem a little...tense" said Tony wondering what was wrong with Winston.

"Tony, recently my daughter Kate went missing" said Winston.

"Oh my god Winston I'm so sorry" said Tony.

"Yeah I bet you are" said Winston.

"Uh excuse me?" asked Tony.

"About an hour ago a few of my alphas went looking for Kate and they couldn't find her in our territory, so they decided to take a look in the east, but when they got to the border they weren't allowed to cross. Know anything about this Tony?" asked Winston.

"What are you accusing me of?" asked Tony.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just wondering why my alphas couldn't search for Kate in the east" said Winston.

"Why would Kate be in the east to begin with?" asked Tony.

"I don't know, I'm just looking for my daughter and I want to search in your territory to look for her" said Winston.

"If Kate is such a great alpha, even if she is lost she would be able to find her way home by herself" said Tony.

"But what if she isn't lost, what if she was kidnapped by the Shadows" said Winston.

"Well that is a possibility, but what would they gain from that?" asked Tony.

"They could use her as a way to get what they want from us" said Winston.

"Well I guess you could be right, but what are the odds of that?" said Tony.

"Pretty high actually, anyway I have to go so it was good talking to you Tony" said Winston as he walked off.

"You too Winston" said Tony as he left.

Winston got back to the alpha den was eager to tell Eve what they were talking about.

"Winston did you talk to Tony?" asked Eve.

"Yes I did and we think she might have been kidnapped by the Shadows" said Winston.

"What! How do you know this?" asked Eve, surprised at what he said.

Winston was about to answer her, but then an injured wolf crawled into the den.

"Winston" he said.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" asked Winston.

"Listen, I don't have much time. The Shadows attacked me and the other alphas that were with me and told me to give you a message" said the wolf.

"What was the message?" asked Winston.

"He said that they have Kate and they will kill her if you don't live up to their demands" said the wolf.

"I knew it! What are their demands?" asked Winston.

"You must give all your territory over to his control and give up your position as head alpha" said the wolf.

"WHAT! He'll have to take that from my cold dieing hands!" said Winston.

"Winston listen to me! You don't how many wolves they have and how powerful they are. You don't know what they do to wolves as prisoners!" said the wolf.

"Eve take him to the pack healer and bring all the special forces to the den, I need to speak to them" said Winston as Eve left the den.

* * *

><p>Humphrey was walking around the pack wondering where Kate was. As he was walking around, Eve ran up to him.<p>

"Humphrey! Winston needs to speak to you urgently" said Eve.

"What for?" Humphrey asked.

"It's about Kate" said Eve, but as soon as she said that Humphrey instantly ran to the alpha den.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting that" said Eve, but ignored it and ran to the pack healer.

Humphrey made it to the alpha den and walked in and saw all the special forces in the whole pack sitting in the den.

"Alright settle down, I have something to tell you guys. As you know we are preparing for an attack from the Shadows. Well my daughter Kate has been kidnapped by them" said Winston.

Humphrey made a scared and surprised face.

"I need someone to go and save her and thats why I have summoned you all, to pick someone to go to the north and rescue her" said Winston.

There was lot's of talk in the group.

"I can't believe Kate was kidnapped" said J-Dog.

"Yeah I know, it's unbelievable" said another spec ops.

"What do you think Shady?" asked J-Dog.

"What! Oh I uh... it's crazy yeah I can't believe it" said Shady looking like he was crazy.

"Huh uh" said J-Dog.

"What do you think Humphrey, I already know the answer though" asked J-Dog, laughing with a few other spec ops.

He didn't answer him.

"Humphrey? Hey Humphrey you in there?" asked J-Dog, waving his paw in front of his face.

"I volunteer!" said Humphrey stabding up in front of the group.

They all looked at him.

"I volunteer for the mission" said Humphrey.

"Humphrey are you sure? It'll be the hardest mission you will ever face" said Winston.

"I'm sure sir" said Humphrey.

"Well Humphrey if your sure about this then I can't say no. You will head out tommorow morning" said Winston.

"Ok sir" said Humphrey.

"Alright dismissed" said Winston as everyone started to leave.

Once it was just him and Humphrey, Winston decided to talk to him about the mission.

"Humphrey you will be doing this mission solo, so you will be by yourself and we won't be able to send any help if you get into trouble" said Winston.

"Yes sir" said Humphrey still having that serious look.

"What made you want to do this Humphrey?" asked Winston.

"Well sir, it's kinda hard to explain, but I love your daughter" said Humphrey with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I know Humphrey and I've known for a while so I wasn't really surprised that you volunteered" said Winston.

"Well I better go and get some sleep for tommorow" said Humphrey as he started to walk out.

"Yeah you gotta big day ahead of you tommorow this will be the hardest mission yet, it will be named Operation Snowstorm" said Winston.

Humphrey nodded his head and walked out the den to go home and get some sleep. Little did he realize that this would be the mission that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, I was really sick and I still am. I've been taking medicine and resting, but nothing is working. I felt a little better today and decided to make a chapter. I really have been trying to get better, I think I have like overdosed on pills! Anyway how did you like the chapter! Finally starting to get to the good part of the story. So review and all that and tell me what you think. So bye bye everyone who reads this!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	9. Train Ride

Humphrey woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning, eager to start his search for Kate. As he was about to head off, Shady came into to his den to wish him off.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye are you?" asked Shady.

"I'm sorry it's just I really eager to get going you know" said Humphrey.

"Yeah I know man, go get her back bro" said Shady smiling.

"Thanks Shady, you've been a great friend" said Humphrey.

And after that Humphrey left and started to head for the train that heads north so he can get there faster.

"Well here's the train" said Humphrey as he jumped on the train.

"It's gonna be a long ride" said Humphrey as he laid down to take a nap.

After a few hours of riding north, a group of shadow scouts saw Humphrey on the train and decided to do something about it.

"Hey it's western wolf, what should we do?" asked the scout.

"Make the train crash, that should kill him" said the head scout.

The shadows ran up to the front of the train and jumped on the front car and killed the driver and steered the train off the tracks, then they jumped of before they got killed.

Humphrey noticed what was happening and tried to jump off, but couldn't because the roof fell in and crushed him.

_A few hours later_

"Hey boss what's this?" asked a wolf.

"It looks like a wolf, but he looks injured. Go get him and bring him with us" said the alpha wolf.

"Yes sir" said the wolf as he and the others picked up Humphrey out of the rubble and brought him with them.

Humphrey woke up in an unfamiliar den and saw an unfamiliar wolf.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked with an injured raspy voice.

"Shhh rest now, my name is Sarah. I'm the pack healer" said the wolf.

"Where is Kate?" asked Humphrey looking scared and worried.

"Who is Kate?" asked Sarah.

"I'm on a mission to save he from the Shadows" said Humphrey.

"Well if she's taken by Shadow then she's probably dead or soon to be" said Sarah.

"What happened to me?" asked Humphrey.

"You were in a train crash and we found you and brought you here" said Sarah.

"Who are you guys?" asked Humphrey.

"We are the last pack alive in the north and we are fighting to stop Shadow's domination of Jasper" said Sarah with an angry face.

"I thought all the packs in the north were conquered" said Humphrey confused.

"You would think that because we've had no way to contact the other packs because every time we leave our small amount of territory we have left we get killed" said Sarah.

"Can you take me to the head alpha?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes follow me" said Sarah as she helped him up and took him to the alpha den.

Once they got there, Humphrey saw them conversing over how to take down the Shadows.

"Um sir the wolf we rescued earlier is here to speak with you" said Sarah.

"Good, send him in" said the head alpha.

Humphrey went inside to introduce himself.

"My name is Humphrey and I'm a Special Forces from the western pack" said Humphrey with pride.

"My name is Marcus and I'm the new head alpha of this pack and we are happy to send you on your way now" said Marcus.

"Wait I have an idea that would benefit both of us" said Humphrey.

"Well let's hear it" said Marcus.

"Well I hear you hate the Shadows and I'm on a mission to rescue a kidnapped wolf from them" said Humphrey.

"Continue" said Marcus.

"Well we can work together to get what we want" suggested Humphrey.

"I'm listening" said Marcus with a smile on his face.

Humphrey cracked a smile and began to explain his idea.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Humphrey's idea is? Wonder how Marcus will react to it? And also what's going with Kate? You'll just have to wait till the next the chapter to know. So review and tell me how you like it! <strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out **


	10. Kate

_Kate's POV_

Kate woke up in an unfamiliar den and she tried to get up, but she fell back down because of the pain in her legs.

"What the hell? Why do my legs hurt so bad?" I asked myself.

"Where am I?" I asked to nobody.

"Your in my territory now Kate" said a voice, putting emphasis on _Kate_.

"Who are you!" I screamed at the voice.

"My name is Shadow and you now belong to me and if you cooperate, we can make that a good thing" said the voice.

"Go to hell!" I replied.

"Oh, you'll fit nicely here" said the voice.

"Why do have me here?" I asked.

I didn't get a reply.

"Goddammit" I screamed as I slammed my paws on the ground.

"I need to get out of here" I whispered to myself.

I thought for a moment and decided to go for it, but then I remembered the pain in my legs. I decided to just ignore it, I mean come on, I'm an alpha, I can get through anything right?

I stood up, but was instantly hit with a wave of pain. I ignored it and kept moving. I saw two guards at the end of the den and they were facing the other way talking to eachother.

"I wonder what the boss has planned for the prisoner?" asked the guard on the left.

"I'm not sure, but I hope we get do to her what we get to do to the other female prisoners" said the guard on the right with a smile on his face.

"Yeah she's probably the hottest bitch we've ever had as a prisoner" said the other guard.

I had a look of disgust on her face as she listened to their conversation.

"You know what? I doubt the boss would care if we went in their and..." he tried to say, but I bit him in the neck, killing him.

"Jordan! Oh your gonna pay for that bitch!" said the guard as he pounced at me.

I countered his attack and pinned him.

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" the guard spit in my face.

I scratched his chest open and then bit into his neck untill he stopped shaking.

"Ok, I'll get off" I said getting off his dead body with a smile on my face.

"Ok now I need to get back home" I said.

I started moving through the pack, but couldn't find a place of the territory that didn't didn't have Shadows in the vicinity.

"Dammit! There's wolves everywhere, how am I supposed to get out of here" I said.

I started walking around in the bushes more to look for a safe way out. I'm thankful to Humphrey for teaching me stealth and he said he was taught by Shady and he was taught by his brother. I used the skill Humphrey taught me when hunting caribou, but now is when it really mattered.

_When your trying to hide from your enemy, don't move a muslce in your body. Make sure every muscle in your body is completly still and do not breath either because the enemy will be able to hear your breath. For a good stealth mission, you should wash the scent out of your fur. But remember, if you even make one quick movement, it could be your life._

I heard Humphrey's voice in my head and smiled when I remembered him. But quickly snapped back to reality.

I was moving through the bushes as slow as I possibly could, but I heard the wolves running and sniffing around.

"Hmmm, they must be looking for me" said I to myself.

The wolves came running in my direction. Most of them ram by me, but one stopped and sniffed the air. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but the wolf walked over to the bushes and started to sniff it. I got worried as he kept getting deeper and deeper into the bushes. He opened his eyes and growled, I knew that he smelt me. I panicked and grabbed his face and stabbed my claws in his throat, killing him.

The other wolves smelled the blood and came running towards the bushes.

"Oh shit!" I said as I got up and started running.

They started chasing me around the territory, I desperatly ran as fast as I could.

As I was running. I had my head turned around looking at the amount of wolves that were chasing me so I didn't see where I was going.

I ran into another wolf. I looked up to see a wolf that was probably the size of Shady or Humphrey, he had black fur and yellow eyes.

He picked me up and threw me against a tree, almost knocking me out.

"You think you can just leave? No, thats not how it's gonna happen. Your gonna stay here and do what I say or your recieve a beating, we clear?" the wolf asked.

I didn't answer.

"I said are we clear" he said as he picked me up and threw me on the ground.

I nodded, but I didn't want to do it, but I had to.

"Good now take her back to the prison den" said the wolf.

"Who are you!" I screamed.

"My name is Shadow, the leader of the Shadows and the conquerer of the north and soon to be the conquerer of all of Jasper!" he said with pride.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I'm trying to bring back the old empire the north had before you and I were even born, before our parents were even born" said Shadow.

"You don't need to do this, your killing innocents" I said, trying to convince him to stop.

"And you don't think I haven't experienced the death of innocents! When I was a pup my whole pack was slaughtered and I had to live out my puppy years in the snow and cold defending for myself!" screamed Shadow.

"But I don't need to explain anything to you, take her away NOW!" he ordered his wolves.

All I remembered after that was me being taken to the den and being knocked out.

_End of Kate's POV_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody!<strong> **It's the weirdo, ShadyWolf313! Sorry I didn't write Humphrey and Marcus discuss their plan, but I wanted to do a chapter where Kate wakes up in Shadow's pack. But there's one really good part to this chapter. You now know who Shadow is! Well kinda, there's still a lot more to his story then you realize. So review and all that shit, but before I go I'm gonna give you guys a hint on who Shadow is. Ok here it goes, he has a big connection to Shady. Now you could go back to the other chapters to look for clues if you want. I'm not telling what chapter it is, but** _"Cough chapter 3" _**But you won't find many clues because I don't want you guys to know yet, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough. :)**

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	11. Dead Memories

In a small pack in the northern part of Jasper, two pups play hide and go seek together.

"3, 2, 1 and ready or not here I come!" screamed Shady as he opened his eyes and began to search around.

Shady searched around, but couldn't find who he was looking for. After searching for about 20 minutes, he finally gave up.

"Ok Jake, I give up" Shady said as the wolf he was looking for jumped out of the bushes and tackled him.

They rolled down the hill laughing, but eventually came to a stop.

"Gotcha Shady" said the wolf.

"Jake your like the best at hide and go seek! How do you do it!" asked Shady in amazement.

"I don't know, I'm just good at hiding is all" answered Jake.

"Well your the best hider in the world! Your like a Shadow, yeah that's good. I'm gonna start calling you Shadow from now on" said Shady.

Jake thought about it for a moment, but eventually liked the idea.

"Shadow, I like it!" said Jake.

"Boys! Come inside, it's time for dinner!" their mom called.

"Alright! Come on Jake, I mean Shadow" said Shady with a smile and recieved a smile from Jake.

They ate dinner and went to bed. Shady woke up to a noise outside of the den and decided to see what it was.

"What is that noise?" Shady asked himself as he got up to check it out.

He walked over to the opening of the den, but didn't see or hear anything. So he decided to go back to sleep.

"Hmm, must have been a rabbit or something" said Shady as was walking back to bed.

But as soon as he turned around, a wolf tackled him to the ground.

The impact of the slam on the ground woke up his family and they were up in an instant.

"Hey, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SON!" said Shady's dad as he charged the wolf and killed him.

"Shady! Are you ok sweetie!" said Shady's mom.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Shady as he grabbed his ribs.

As they were helping Shady, a wolf walked into the den.

"Sir, rival wolves are attacking the pack! You need to get out here!" said the wolf.

"I'm on my way. Amber, stay here and take care of the pups" said Shady's dad.

"Brian wait..." she said as she turned him around and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but felt like hours. Then they broke apart.

"Be careful" Amber said as she look into his eyes.

"I will, keep the pups safe" he said as he left the den.

Once he left the den, Shady and Jake looked outside to see all the fighting happening and wolves dieng.

"Mommy what's happening?" asked Jake.

"I don't know sweetie, those are bad wolves outside" she said to try to calm him down.

After a while of waiting in the den, a group of wolves walked into the den. Amber growled at them while she kept the pups behind her.

"Where is the pack's head alpha?" asked the lead wolf.

"I'll never tell you anything!" she screamed at them.

"Oh, so we have to do this the hard way, attack her!" he odered and they charged at her.

"SHADY, JAKE, RUN!" she screamed.

They ran out the den and continued running through the fighting and eventually came to a poit where they could stop and rest.

"What's going on!" yelled Shady.

"I don't know, but they're attacking mom!" said Jake.

They started to run back for they're mom, but when they got their, they saw her being overwhelmed by wolves. She fought them and killed a good amount before they finally defeated her.

"We've gotta go, now!" said Shady to his brother.

"But we can't just leave mom, they'll kill her!" Jake protested.

"What could we do? We're pups and we don't have any training to even stand a chance against them!" said Shady.

Jake knew he was right, but still wanted to go help his mom.

"Let's go" said Shady as they began to run off.

As they were running, Shady bumped into a famiar person.

"Get off me before I wait, Humphrey?" Shady asked.

"Shady?" he said.

"Humphrey!" said Shady as he hugged him.

"What's going on?" asked Humphrey.

"I don't know, but everyone is dieng" said Jake.

"We need to get out of here" said Humphrey.

"I agree" said Shady.

"Ok, let's go" said Humphrey as they began to run away from the pack.

Once they reached the border of their pack, they stopped to rest.

"I still can't believe this is happening" said Jake.

"Me neither" replied Shady.

"Come on guys, we need to stay focused and get moving" said Humphrey.

"But our parents are dead" said Jake as he began to cry.

"Hey it's ok. I know it's hard, but we'll get through it" said Humphrey, hoping to cheer him up.

"I hope your right" said Jake, feeling a bit better.

As they were talking, a group of wolves jumped out of the woods and came running towards them.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" screamed Shady.

They dodged them and started to run away from them.

Jake was having trouble keeping up with them and Shady tried to help him.

"JAKE, YOU NEED TO RUN!" SHady yelled to help him run.

"I'm trying bro, I'm trying" said Jake as he was out of breath.

Since Jake was in the back, one of the wolves grabbed him and began to run away with him.

"JAKE!" screamed Shady as he turned around and began to run towards that wolf.

Shady then awoke from his dream in his den.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Shady as he woke up.

"Jake, Jake where are you! Oh it was only a dream" said Shady, sweating and shaking.

"I haven't had that dream in a while" he said as he got up to go get a drink of water.

As he was drinking water from the pond, he thought about his dream and he also remebered when Winston said that the wolf behind all the fighting in the north was going by the name "Shadow".

"Wait, is Shadow, Jake?" Shady asked himself.

"No, he can't be, could he?" he wondered to himself.

"But Jake died that night so he can't be that Shadow. Wait, could Jake have gotten away that night and lived?" he wondered again.

"Jake was an omega so he couldn't have survived them" he thought in his mind.

Shady decided it was to painful to hope that he's alive and find out he's really dead.

Shady went back to his den and lied down, but thinking about his dream and and the memories he had with his family as a pup. And for the first time since Shady could remember, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody! So tell me how you liked it by pressing the review button under this note that I'm leaving. Anyway, I have nothing to say, but that it's friday! I'm so happy it's friday because I just had two SOLs this week and to people who don't have SOLs because not all states have it, an SOL is like a final exam on a certain subject. It was writing, so it wasn't that hard, but I still didn't enjoy doing it and I'm happy to finally have a break. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy your weekend becuase I sure am and review my story because if you don't that means your very lazy because it only takes 5-10 seconds at the least. Now goodbye stranger people!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313 signing out**


	12. The Plan

**Sorry for having to make you wait for Humphrey's plan, I just wanted to make 2 chapters with Kate trying to escape and what happened to Humphrey and Shady when they were pups. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you have in mind?" asked Marcus, eager to hear Humphrey's plan.<p>

"Well, since you and me both have a reason to go after Shadow, I think we should team up to take him out" requested Humphrey.

"Hmm, maybe, but what's in it for us?" asked Marcus.

"You get to have your territory back, you get to take any new territory you conquer from them and you get to have revenge on the Shadows" said Humphrey with an evil smile on his face.

Marcus thought about it for a moment and eventually agreed. "You make a convincing argument, you have my support" replied Marcus, with a smile on his face like the one Humphrey has.

Humphrey was overjoyed to hear that, but then they decided that they need a plan.

"So how are we gonna do this? We can't just charge in, can we?" asked Marcus sarcastically.

"Well..." said Humphrey.

"No, there's no way that could work" said Marcus.

"No listen, if you attacked head on then I could sneak in unnoticed, get Kate, kill Shadow and then help you finish off the rest of his wolves and then I'll be on my way with Kate and you can have the territory" said Humphrey.

"Well that could work, but I would lose a lot of wolves by the time you and her got back and how will you guys be able to help? Your just two wolves" said Marcus with a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fought a lot worse then a group of crazy ass wolves" replied Humphrey with confidence in his voice.

"Ok well then, how can she help?" asked Marcus.

"She's the best alpha in our pack, she can handle herself" He replied.

"Well then how did she get captured?" Marcus asked.

"Well that's, hmm I don't know. I truly don't know how they could have captured her. She must have put up a good fight" he said, not believing that they could have captured Kate.

"Looks like they are better fighters then you gave them credit for" replied Marcus.

"I guess so" he replied back.

_Meanwhile_

Winston and Tony were preparing their packs and training the omegas to fight, but they were unaware for what was truly to come. They had always been used to fighting wars with only alphas vs. alphas, but now they are desperate enough to make even the laziest omega a soldier. They always had confidence in their alphas, so much that the west and the east used to have competitions to see who had the best alphas. But now they had to change, to change their way of life for a while, to make sue that if they want to continue living the way they please, then they need to win this fight no matter the cost.

"Come on hustle! You need to get to the top of the mountain faster if you want a break!" screamed Hutch at the omegas.

"Hows the training going Hutch?" asked Winston.

"Like shit, these omegas must have been the laziest of them all because they can't do anything without going "Ow my legs hurt from running" or "I taste blood in my mouth fighting" replied Hutch with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Hutch be patient with them, I mean you would have trouble training if you spent your whole life being lazy and having fun all day. And they also have to train extra fast because of the current situation" said Winston, calming Hutch down.

"Your right sir, I shouldn't be so hard on them" he replied back.

"Good, now get back to training them, we have to have them in shape in a 3 days" said Winston.

"3 DAYS! Winston that's impossible! They can barely do tree squats and you want them to be done in three days!" screamed Hutch.

"I know you can do it Hutch, you've never let me down before" said Winston as he started to walk off.

"But Winston, I can't..." he tried to say, but was cut off by Winston.

"I know you can do it Hutch, you always could" Winston said from a far.

"Oh shit, well I guess I have no choice. Alright omegas, we're gonna be training double time for the next 3 days!" said Hutch, but received a groan from all the omegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! How's my writing so far? Any problems I have that need to be taken care of? If so, then leave a review and I will read it<strong> **and take a look at whatever** **problem that it might be. Anyway, I have started to consider writing another story and don't worry I will still update this one, but I have strongly considered it. It probably will no be one of the stories on my profile, but it will be something to look into. I'm thinking about writing a dedication story and for anyone that does not know what that is, it is a story that will have more than at least ****20 chapters and starts of where the movie, book, video game or whatever your writing about finishes. And I know there have been a lot of stories that are basically part 2 of Alpha and Omega, but I really want to do one, so can anyone who's reading this check it out at least if I write** **it, it would mean a lot.**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	13. Shady and Jenna

Shady was walking around the pack territory, bored out of his mind, and for some reason he just couldn't find anything to do. Humphrey wasn't here, Salty, Shakey and Mooch are in training, and J-Dog, well nobody ever really knows or cares where J-Dog is. And the biggest thing that made Shady think, was that he wasn't in the mood to have sex! He wasn't horny at all, he was being flirted by girls all day and he just said no. All he could think about was Jenna and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Is this what Humphrey feels towards Kate?" Shady asked himself.

"Because if this is what love feels like then love sucks!" he said angrily to himself.

As he was talking to himself he heard laughter past the bushes. Shady walked over to it and saw Jenna and Chrystal talking and laughing.

"So how was your night with Shady?" Chrystal asked with a dirty smile on her face.

"How do you think it was? It was something that me and him haven't had together in quite a while" she replied.

"I remember my first time with him, I felt more pleasure than anyone else I had sex with. He's still better than anyone else I've had!" Chrystal claimed

"Yeah, he's good alright, but I remember when we were like one year old and we were dating" said Jenna.

"Wait, you actually dated him! Like be with him for more than one night?"asked Chrystal surprised.

"Yeah, we lost our virginity to each other and eventually we just broke up and went our separate ways. He said he didn't want to be in a commitment and I didn't judge him because I didn't want to be in a commitment either" she said.

"Well you've been looking for the right guy for while now and I think he's the best choice for you" said Chrystal.

"I don't know it's been a while and besides he probably doesn't even want to be in a relationship right now anyway. I mean come on, it's Shady!" said Jenna.

"Yeah your right, I probably shouldn't of said anything, but just keep it in mind because even wolves like Shady need love too" Chrystal said as she walked off.

Jenna was left there all alone and Shady was in the bushes thinking on what to do.

"Oh my god, what should I do? Ok, I'm just gonna go over and talk to her" he said to himself as he walked over to her.

"Hey Jenna" he said.

"Oh Shady, hi it's good to see you" she said.

"Yeah it's great to see you too" he replied.

"You know, I really enjoyed our night together" she said in a sexy seductive voice.

"Oh you did, well... that's a... good I guess" he said nervously as she was walking slowly towards him.

"What's wrong Shady? I think you need to relax" she said as she slowly pushed him on to his back.

"Jenna are you sure you want to do this out here? I mean there's, oh my god your so sexy" he said like he was lost in her body.

Jenna giggled at this and started to kiss him. The kiss was very deep and passionate. She pushed her tongue into his mouth while he pushed his into her's.

They broke the kiss.

"There, better now?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah" he replied.

She giggled and turned her body into a position so he could mount her and raised her tail.

"Cut right to the chase huh?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Why wait?" she replied.

"Fair enough" he said as he walked over to her.

Before mounting her, he decided to play with her tail a bit. He easily grabbed her tail and began to lick it slowly. Going all the way down from her tail to her wet pussy. He gave that a lick a few times and began to play with it.

"Oh Shady, please don't tease me" she said.

"Sorry" he said as he mounted her.

He began to enter her and started to hump her. He started off slow, but got faster and faster over time. He eventually began to pound her pussy so hard that she was screaming in pleasure.

"Faster" she said.

He went faster, but apparently not fast enough.

"Shady go as fast as you possibly can" she said.

He went as fast as he could and eventually they cummed at the same time.

They lied there for a while until they were unstuck and after about 10 minutes they were.

"Shady that was amazing! Better than last time!" she said.

"Yeah I know, hey you want to actually do something later?" he asked.

"Wait, are you asking me out on real date?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I guess, but you don't have to if you don't want to" he replied.

"No, I do want to. What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Well we could go for a walk or something" he suggested.

"Ok" she said as they got up and went for a walk.

"Maybe he has changed" Jenna thought in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I meant to update yesterday, but my stupid laptop couldn't connect to the internet and my step dad was using the computer. But now I updated and I hope you guys liked it. So review the chapter and also if anyone here is a fan of NFS Lover<strong> **then check out his new story "Team Delta Alpha" it's really good and I really like, but I love all his stories. That's all for now so I will see you guys** **when I see you guys and here's a little smiley face because everyone loves smiley faces unless their made by an old weird guy in a gay sweater :)**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	14. The Plan Begins

Back in the north where Humphrey and Marcus are preparing to execute their plan.

"So are we fully ready for this?" Humphrey asked Marcus.

"Yes, I just need to organize the troops and we can move out" Marcus replied.

"Excellent, let's do that now because I'm eager to get moving" said Humphrey as they walked out of the den.

"So am I" Marcus whispered to himself with an evil smile on his face.

They walked out of the den and to front of Marcus's army.

"Alright let's move out!" said Marcus as they started to march north, little did they know that Shadow had a plan of his own.

_In Shadow's pack._

"Cain, are the troops ready yet?" Shadow asked his general.

"Yes sir, their ready to march" Cain replied.

Shadow didn't answer, he just walked out of the den over to his soldiers.

"Ok, settle down now, you are going to march south under the command of Cain, he will lead you into battle" announced Shadow.

"Sir" said Cain, surprised.

"Cain you'll do fine and I need to stay here to protect the prisoner" said Shadow

"Protect her from what?" asked Cain.

"Cain, I didn't kidnap her to negotiate with the west" replied Shadow.

"You didn't?" asked Cain.

"No, I only told them that so they wouldn't ask questions. The real reason is because I know Humphrey will come up here to save her because my spies told me that he loves her" said Shadow.

"What about your brother Shady?" asked Cain.

"Ah yes Shady, I want you guys to bring him to me once you have attacked the west and I will deal with him personally" replied Shadow with a smile.

"Enough talking, move out and head south and attack the west, no doubt they will have the eastern pack to help them so don't think they will have a small force" said Shadow as his wolves began marching south.

As soon as they left, Shadow looked outside his den and could see all of Jasper from that point.

"This is my Jasper, it's wolves will follow my law or they will die, it's mountains will bend to my will or they will fall, it's future will be as I decree or it will end. This is my Jasper and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! How are you doing! I hope everybody had a great weekend because I didn't! That's a great way to start off an author's note, well anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and review it, review it, review it and did I tell you to review it? :) Anyway, I have decided that I will do that dedicated story I was talking about the other day<strong>. **It will be called "New Life" so watch out for that and I don't have anything else to say so bye bye now!**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	15. The March

"Are we almost there?" asked a soldier.

"Do you smell the Shadows' scent around here?" asked Marcus.

"No" he replied after sniffing the air.

"Then we're not their yet!" he replied angrily.

"Marcus you should really treat your soldiers better" said Humphrey.

"Why? All they do is complain and bitch about everything! They only have one purpose: To fight my enemies and defeat them, that's it" Marcus replied coldly.

"Is that what you really think?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course! What other purpose could the wolves in my pack have?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, when did you become head alpha?" Humphrey asked.

"Right after my pack was attacked by Shadow and my father died defending it so I took over when we settled in our new home" Marcus replied.

"So you have a personal reason for this?" asked Humphrey.

"I guess you could say that" Marcus replied.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

Before he could answer, one of their scouts came running back with urgent information.

"MARCUS! Shadow's army is coming this way!" said the scout.

"Hurry, everybody get in the woods!" Marcus ordered.

They all jumped in the bushes and grass. They can hide in the darkness of the woods because of their dark fur that all northern wolves have, but for some reason Humphrey doesn't have that fur color.

"Why are they marching south?" Marcus asked.

"They're probably heading south to attack the main packs of Jasper, the west, the east, and the south. Why else would they come all the way down south?" replied Humphrey.

"But I don't see Shadow with them" said Marcus.

"He must've stayed behind" said Humphrey.

"Why would he do that? I may not know Shadow very well, but I do know from my experience fighting him that he is not a coward" said Marcus.

"Well for whatever reason he stayed, it must've been a good one" Humphrey said.

The last of the Shadows marched far enough away so they can start marching north again.

"That was close" said Marcus.

"Come on, we should be nearing their border considering where they came from" said Humphrey.

"Yeah, were losing daylight" replied Marcus.

They began moving north again and this time they would not stop until they make it to Shadow and finally stop his conquest of Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody and I meant to update earlier (It's 1:30 in the morning) but I went to go see The Hunger Games and it was a pretty fucking awesome movie! I really enjoyed it and if you've read the hunger games then you should go see the movie<strong> **or go see it even if you haven't read the books. Anyway, I'm starving so I'm gonna go get something to eat**** so yeah, review and all that. Bye!**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	16. Preperations

****Sorry for not updating in a while. I tried to do it yesterday, but as I was about to press save my fucking computer shut off! It just shut off out of nowhere! No warning, nothing. Anyway, time to listen to some Linkin Park while I type!****

* * *

><p>Shady and Jenna were walking through the woods talking and enjoying eachother's company when they realized that it was getting dark.<p>

"Holy shit, it's dark already?" Shady said surprised how fast the time went by.

"Wow it is, you wanna head back?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah lets go" he answered.

They began to head back to the main area of the pack, but it began to become very quiet and akward. Shady couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think about the omegas being force to fight? Do you think thats fair?" Shady asked.

"I think its totally fair and the omegas should understand that we need all the soldiers we can get to fight Shadow" Jenna replied.

"Until they make you train" Shady said, chuckling as well.

"Well...yeah. It's hard! I mean how do you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know we just managed to get through it somehow" he said.

"But you, Humphrey and J-Dog are the best spec ops in the pack! I doubt you just got through it" she said.

"Well we didn't just get through it. I must of said it wrong, we didn't have the extra skills the alphas had so it was a lot harder for us" said Shady.

"Wait, what extra skills?" Jenna asked him.

"All alphas have an extra boost of strength, stamina, willpower, and smarts. Making it easier for them to train. That is why they are called alphas" Shady replied.

"So there is no real difference between an alpha and an omega?" Jenna asked.

"Not really, the only real difference is that extra boost of skills they have. They are super wolf or any other shit the alphas think of themselves as" Shady said.

"So do you think the omegas stand a chance in the upcoming battle?" she asked.

"Not at all" he replied.

"Why not?" she asked a little angry.

"Because they haven't gotten the proper training, plus the shadows are bigger, stronger, faster, and better trained than us. Our alphas porbably don't stand a chance!" Shady said.

Jenna walked up to Shady's face and looked into his eyes before saying what she wanted to say.

"We are not weak Shady! You survived the training and look at you guys now! The best fighters in our pack, maybe the best in all of Jasper and you telling me we can't stand a chance! You said it yourself, we are no different from alphas, we can be trained just like them, maybe not as fast as them, but we can still be trained and we can still fight" Jenna said to his face.

"But it takes months to fully train an alpha and it took us about a year" Shady said never more scared in his life.

"We've been training for about a month and we have one thing alphas definatly lack and will never have" Jenna said.

"What?" he asked.

Jenna looked into his eyes and told him.

"Luck" she said and smiled.

Before Shady could respond they heard the pack gathering in the center of the pack.

"We should go" she said as she began to run to the pack.

"Hey wait up" Shady said as he began to follow her.

They made it to the center of the pack and saw every wolf in the west and east there gathering for what looks like a speech.

"Ok everybody settle down now" Winston said as everyone began to stop talking.

"Our scouts have discovered the location of Shadow's forces" Winston said as everyone began to listen closely.

"They are about a few miles north of us and they're heading this way" Winston said.

They all began to start talking especially the omegas.

"We need to prepare for their upcoming attack imediatly or..." Winston tried to say, but was cut off by an omega.

"What are we gonna be able to do? We haven't even finished our training yet and your expecting us to fight the most powerful pack in Jasper!" said the omega.

"I say we leave and abandon the territory!" the omega said as all the other omegas agreed and even a few of the alphas.

As Winston failed at trying to calm them down, Shady began to think about what Jenna said and what he said about the alphas and omegas.

Shady ran up to the spot where Winston was and began to speak to the crowd.

"Eveybody listen!" Shady said, but nobody paid attention to him.

"I SAID LISTEN GODDAMMIT!" Shady yelled angrily.

Everybody looked his way and even Eve was startled a little.

"Thank you, now everybody we need to defend against Shadow's attack because one way or another, he's coming" Shady said.

"But we can run away and live!" said that same omega.

"Yes if you fight, you may die. Run away and you'll live, at least for a while" Shady sai and getting a suprised look from all of them.

"They won't stop here, they will hunt you down when they realize that nowone's here" Shady said to the crowd.

"But what can we do? We're omegas, we can't fight" an omega asked.

"Yes you can, I was once an omega and so was Humphrey, the very wolf that is going after Kate right now. We learned to fight, we are proof that you guys can fight" Shady replied to them.

"But we haven't even finished our training yet" said another omega.

"Then don't fight like an alpha, fight like a wolf!" Shady said.

They all looked at him confused.

Shady sighed and the said "You don't need to be trained like an alpha to fight, your fucking wolves! Act like one!" Shady said to them.

They all began to think about it and then they all just shook their head no and began to walk away.

Shady then put his head down, then a wolf walked forward out of the crowd and began to howl.

They all looked at him and then they knew what Shady meant. Don't be an alpha, be a wolf.

One by one other wolves began to join him in his howling and eventually they all began to howl.

Eve, Winston, Tony, and all the other important wolves up their started to howl as well.

Shady looked down in the crowd and saw Jenna looking at him and they smiled and began to howl too.

After about 10 minutes of howling, they all began to cheer.

Winston stepped forward and began to speak.

"Ok everybody settle down. Now that your all obviously ready and hyped up, we need to tell you who the commanding officers will be" Winston said.

"We will split the army into 4 groups, 2 defending the east and 2 defending the west. The leaders of the eastern forces will be Tony and Garth" Winston said.

Shady then looked over at Garth and saw his confident little smile on his face. Shady didn't know Garth that well, but he knew he was an asshole. He always acted like a dick to the omegas and that was enough for him and Humphrey not to like him. Tony and Winston even planned on marrying him and Kate together to unite the two packs together so the food problem would go away, but then this happened and they couldn't.

"The leaders of the western forces will be lead by me and Shady" Winston said.

Shady then looked over at Winston with a confused face. Winston winked at him then he smiled.

"Any questions?" Winston asked.

"Then get to your positions and be ready when they get here" he said as they all began to move to there positions.

Shady then walked over to Winston to talk about his knew position as a commander.

"Why did you do that?" Shady asked.

"What, make you a commander?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, I'm no leader. When Humphrey and I go on missions he's in charge" Shady said.

"Well from what you did with the omegas, you look like a leader to me" Winston said.

"But I can't lead them into battle" Shady replied.

"Shady I trust you and so do they and I'm sure they would rather have you in charge then Hutch because they remember what happened with him" Winston said.

"Fuck all you guys" Hutch said in the background.

Shady and Winston both laughed.

"Anyway Shady, they trust you. You inspired them, thats why your in charge and because Humphrey's not here" Winston said smiling.

"HEY!" Shady said.

They both laughed again before Winston walked off and Shady began to walk down from the alpha den when he walked into Garth.

"Whats up Lady" Garth said.

"Really thats the best you can come up with Barf!" Shady replied.

"Hey, fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that bitch, I will kick your ass" Garth said to him angrily.

"Fuck off Barf, I have time to deal with your shit right now" Shady said, leaving.

"Why? So you can go and fuck that bitch you like you were earlier?" Garth said with a smile.

"What" Shady said as he turned around.

"What you don't remember? That's all I heard when my friends and I were walking through the woods and saw you guys in the bushes. It was a pretty good view" Garth said as he licked his lips.

Shady was enraged and without thinking he jumped at Garth and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for not updating in while, it's just that I'm at my dads right now and the computer is shit so it makes it kinda hard. But I managed to get it to work and update a chapter. I wanted to update a chapter for New Life, but I saw that this story didn't have an update in while so I said "Fuck it, I'm making one" and as you guys read up there, my computer shut off on me when I was making the chapter yesterday. But it's all good now because the chapter is posted and we are all happy! So what do you guys think of the chapter! I decided to make it sort of a cliffhanger by Shady attacking Garth. So review and all that shit and also I wanted to say to anyone who is confused, the name Shadow is not just the name of their leader, it's also the name of their pack, The Shadow Pack and it''s their name, The Shadows or The Shadow Wolves. Just to let yall know. Anyway, you guys review and I will go get some more Kool-Aid, so review and I will see you guys when I see you guys :)<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	17. Dirty Little Secret

Shady and Garth rolled down the hill that lead to the alpha den and eventually stopped. Shady began punching, biting, and scratching Garth anywhere he could. Garth then noticed how much pain he was in and couldn't take it anymore, he kicked Shady off of him. Shady perfectly landed on his feet as Garth got up and regained his composure. Garth then leaped at Shady,as he expected, and Shady just countered it easily. As he pinned Garth, he saw the look of surprise on Garth's face he made a smirk and punched him in the face. Shady was still in complete rage and he looked down at Garth and raised his paw. Before he could do anything, he was tackled by a few of the other wolves of the pack. He growled at them and he didn't even need to fight them of because they were so frightened by his growl they got off. Shady stood up and began to growl as all the wolves in the pack began to stand in a circle around him. Soon Winston, Tony, and Eve arrived at the scene and saw what was happening and they were shocked at what they saw except for Winston. He saw this before with Humphrey and Shady. When they get this angry they're eye color changes. He looked at Shady's eyes, they were changed from his natural color of tannish yellow to complete and dark red. They're fur color changes. He looked at Shady again and had to do a double take along with everyone else. His fur changed from black with a red streak on his back to complete dark red just like his eyes. Winston knew what to do. Winston walked up to Shady and tried his best to calm him down.

"Shady look at me" Winston said to him.

Shady instantly looked over at him with anger in his eyes and growled.

Everyone else was scared by his actions, but Winston knew he had to stop him.

"Shady, you need to calm down. We can't afford to this right now, you need to stop this!" Winston said trying to force him to calm down.

"NO! No stop! No calm down! KILL!" Shady screamed.

Everyone gasped.

"Shady we can handle this, whatever your this angry about, we can take care of it without death" Winston said.

"NO! We can't! I must kill! I need his blood in my mouth!" Shady replied with anger.

"No you don't! Your not you! Your not in complete control!" Winston said, but it wasn't working.

Nothing was working and Jenna noticed this. Without thinking, she walked out of he crowd and up to Shady.

"Shady" Jenna said in a soft calming voice.

He looked over at her, still in a rage.

"Shady why are you so angry? What possible reason could you have to be this angry?" she said.

"You don't understand! You can't!" he replied.

"Then help me, tell me why or how you can be this angry" she said getting closer to him.

That's all it took to make him react, he jumped at her and pinned her down. Some wolves went to help her, but he growled at them and they backed off.

He then looked back down at her and stared. He looked into her eyes and remembered she had the same eye color as him. Not now because of his rage, but he did see the beauty in her eyes.

She looked up at him and saw the anger and evil in his eyes, but also saw the love in his eyes and knew he was still in there. She just sat there as he breathed in her face. She loved his breath and remembered it when they kissed. She couldn't help herself, she leaned in for a kiss and so did Shady apparently. The whole pack gasped, but they didn't care, to them they were the only wolves in the world.

"Why was he so angry?" Eve whispered in Winston's ear.

"Well, when Humphrey and Shady first came to our pack, we noticed some kind of anger issue that they possessed, but we didn't they it was anything important. Probably just a side affect from losing there pack and family. But as they got older and they began training, it got worse. They're fur color and eye color began to change when they got too angry and we eventually knew how to stop it, but not what caused it" Winston said to her.

"Wow, so what do we do?" Eve asked.

"We don't know. Shady has it worse than Humphrey and they haven't done it in so long we thought that they were passed it, but then this happened" Winston said.

They continued to discuss ways to fix this and everyone else was still talking among themselves about what just happened, but Shady and Jenna just laid there and continued kissing like it was only them in the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had a very shitty day yesterday. I haven't had the best spring break and yes I'm on spring break. Anyway, what do you guys think of what just happened! Something to think about huh? Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and you guys have a great day and great weekend!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313  
><strong>


	18. The Assault

Back in the north, Humphrey and Marcus are nearing Shadow's territory.

"We're almost there, I can smell him" Marcus said while sniffing the air.

"So what do you suggest we do once we get there?" Humphrey asked.

"What do you mean?" Marcus replied.

"Like, whats our plan?" Humphrey asked again.

"Well, we can tell from the fact that Shadow sent his army down south, he won't have much of an army defending his territory" Marcus said.

"I still can't figure out why he would send his whole army south without leaving a good defensive unit north!" Humphrey said with confusion.

"Who said the wolves he left weren't good" Marcus said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"I doubt he would send his whole army south without leaving something to protect himself. Especially since he's got a hostage with him. Shadow may be crazy, but he's not stupid. He probably knows your coming right now" Marcus replied.

"Does he know about you too?" Humphrey asked.

"Doubt it. He probably assumes we're all dead or gone into hiding, so he won't expect us to be there attacking him" Marcus said with delight.

Before they could talk anymore, one of there scouts was reporting back.

"Marcus, we are at the border of Shadow's pack. We can attack when you two are ready" the scout said.

"Good job soldier, return to your post" Marcus replied.

The scout returned to his post and Marcus and Humphrey walked in front of the army.

"Soldiers, we have waited for this day for weeks and now we can finally conquer our goal. Shadow has not only terrorized our people, but every wolf that once lived in the northern lands of Jasper! We can finally put an end to his destruction, we can finally stop his madness and kill him once and for all!" Marcus said to his wolves as they cheered.

"Our plan is, we will lead a full on assault on them by charging straight into there territory while Humphrey will sneak around and handle his mission and also deal with Shadow. So, is everybody clear?" Marcus asked.

"YES!" They all said.

"Then lets move out!" he said while they all charged towards the border.

Meanwhile, the wolves in Shadow's pack were totally unaware of what is to come.

"I'm so fucking bored!" a wolf said.

"Dude, shut the hell up! You've been complaining for hours!" another wolf said angrily.

"Sorry, it's just I wish something would happen you know? Something exciting!" he said as they looked over and saw an army of wolves charging straight.

"Oh you gotta be fucking..." he tried to say only to be trampled and crushed by hundreds of wolves.

They all began killing any wolf they saw. The shadows were too confused and surprised to even do anything and they were being slaughtered fast.

Meanwhile, while all the fighting was taking place, Humphrey was watching from the woods.

"Huh, they're kicking ass" Humphrey said while watching the action.

"Well, time to go get Kate" He said like it was nothing.

He slowly walked through the woods and into the pack, trying to avoid as many enemies as possible. He didn't want them to hurt Kate if he got caught. He made it to a large den and assumed it was Shadow's, so he began to walk towards it. But as he was walking, he was knocked of his feet because a crazed wolf jumped on top of him and was going for his neck. Humphrey didn't have time to figure out who he was so he kicked him off of him and he landed on his feet. They both charged at each other and they clashed. Humphrey scratched his stomach open and he fell to the ground. He walked up to him and stomped his face in, leaving nothing but a fucked up face. He continued his way towards the den and he walked inside and saw only darkness. He scanned the area and didn't see or smell anybody. He walked in more and saw something on the ground. He noticed that it was a wolf and it had blonde fur.

"KATE!" He said as he ran up to her.

He looked over her body and noticed she was passed out. He began to try to wake her up and her eyes slowly began to open.

"Humphrey" Kate whispered.

"I'm here Kate, I'm gonna get you outta here" he said as he stood up, but was knocked off his feet by someone.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled.

Humphrey slowly regained his composure as he looked up to see a very dark wolf walking towards him. He couldn't make out who it is, but he thought it was probably Shadow.

"Oh Humphrey, you haven't changed at all. Still trying to save anyone that's in trouble" the wolf said.

"What? How do you know my name?" Humphrey asked in confusion.

"Oh I know a lot about you Humphrey. Probably everything there is to know" the wolf replied back.

"Who are you!" Humphrey yelled in anger.

The wolf then stepped out of the darkness and into the light and Humphrey saw who it was. He now knew the wolf responsible for all this death and destruction.

"Jake" Humphrey said in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but I finally beat Mass Effect 3 yesterday and it was THE WORST FUCKING ENDING A GAME COULD EVER HAVE! There now that thats said, I can go back to my cheery self! Wow, Eve moment. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the chapter and review and tell me anything that you think should be fixed. Ok so now that I have nothing else to say, goodbye everyone!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	19. Shadow of the Day

_Humphrey's POV_

I just looked at him with disbelief. I couldn't believe that Shadow, the wolf that is responsible for all of this. The wolf that he is supposed to kill is Jake, Shady's brother. His friend that died when they were pups.

He laughed at me and stepped out of the darkness and then I was sure it was Jake. He looked just like Shady, except for the red streak Shady had on his back.

"Took you this long to find out!" he said sarcastically and still laughing.

"How are you still alive? You died when that rival pack attacked us when we were pups" I said wondering how he is still alive.

"What are you talking about Humphrey?" Kate asked me, in total confusion.

I then remembered that Kate didn't know of my past and realized that this day would come eventually and I had to tell her.

"Go on Humphrey, tell her" Shadow said smiling an evil smile.

"You know how Shady and I wasn't born here?" I said.

She nodded.

"Well, we came from a small pack in the north and we were attacked when we were young and our whole pack was destroyed and everyone we knew was dead. When we were running back, Jake tripped while we were running and they took him" I said putting my ears down.

Kate was obviously surprised at what I said, but I couldn't tell if she was surprised at me being a northern wolf or that my story was very surprsing to her as it was to everyone else I've ever told it to.

"So...your one of them?" she said a little teary eyed.

"No no no, I'm not one of them! I was sent here to kill him" I said trying to convince her.

Shadow then began to laugh at our conversation.

"Well, your not gonna get that chance old friend" he said as he kicked me on the ground.

I winced in pain and tried to get up, but he just knocked me down again.

I managed to get up for longer than a few seconds and took my chance and jumped at him. He just smiled and countered my move and pinned me to the ground.

He was scratching, punching, and biting all over. I was in so much pain and realized that I needed help, so I called for Kate.

"Kate! Help me!" I yelled.

_Kate's POV_

I looked over at Humphrey wanting to help him, but Shadow then began to speak.

"Kate, do you really think he's worth helping? I mean look at him! You spent your whole life thinking he was the best, but now he's getting his ass handed to him and he's not even putting up a good fight" He said trying to convince me otherwise.

I looked down at him and noticed how much he was losing and how much pain he was in. I never actually saw Humphrey in pain, let alone ask for help! He was asking me for my help! He's never asked for someone's help, he's never needed it or his pride wouldn't let him. I knew what I as going to do.

_Humphrey's POV_

I was still getting slowly beaten to death by Shadow and thought that Shadow's persuasive words may have gotten to Kate, but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her charging. She was charging after Shadow! She knocked him over and he was stunned by the sudden attack. Kate jumped on top of him even with her broken paw she was kicking his ass. Shadow then realized what was going on and reacted by punching Kate in the face. That was all it took, I then got up and charged at Shadow. He was obviously expecting that, but I had a trick that I have been working on for a while. I charged him, he countered my attack, thinking he had won, I double countered his attack and pinned him to the ground. Shadow and Kate were wide eyed after what just happened, I was a little surprised myself.

"Any last words Jake" I said holding my paw over his throat.

"Yeah, go back to your little pack and tell them that this isn't over. You think you won by killing me and my pack, then your dumber than I thought" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that this isn't over, that your not done with us" he said smiling.

"We're going back to our pack and we're going to kill your soldiers too" I said hoping thats what he meant.

"No, thats not what I mean. No more, end it for me. I'm sick of all this shit anyway" he said as he closed his eyes.

I looked down at him and noticed that he was tired of all this and he wanted to die. So I decided to grant him his wish.

"Goodbye Jake" I said.

He opened his eyes on last time and said "Goodbye Humphrey and tell Shady too" he said.

"I will" I said.

He smiled then closed his eyes again. I then bit into his throat and felt his life him shake. He then stopped and I knew he was dead.

Kate then walked up to me and hugged me suddenly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" she asked.

"I just killed my friend that I haven't seen in years. I'm great!" I said sarcastically.

"You did what you had to do Humphrey" she said.

"Yeah, we should get you back to the west" I said.

"Yeah, lets go" she said as we began to leave.

As we left the den, I looked back inside. I began to think about our childhood.

_Humphrey's_ Flashback

"Ok, so who wants to count?" Shady asked.

Nobody answered.

"Ok, then I'll do it" he said walking off.

"Come on Humphrey, we need to hide" Jake said as we ran off.

We were playing hide and seek with all the kids in our pack and Jake was always the best at hiding, thats why Shady started calling him Shadow.

I found a hiding place in a bush and saw everyone else finding there spots, but didn't see Jake.

"48, 49 50! Ready or not here I come!" Shady yelled and began to search for us.

After a while, he found all of us execpt Jake.

"Where could he be? Hey do you guys know where he is?" Shady asked us, but we all shook our heads no.

We looked for another 10 minutes, but still couldn't findhim as usual and decided to give up.

"Jake we give up, come out now" Shady said.

Jake then jumped out of the trees and scared us to death.

"Where were you!" one of our friends asked.

"I was right in there" he said pointing towards the trees.

We all began to laugh and began to talk among ourselves. We weren't soldiers or wolves forced to fight for there lives. We were just kids enjoying eachother's company and being friends.

_End of Humphrey's Flashback_

"Goodbye Jake" I said smiling, then leaving the den and followed Kate to head back home.


	20. A New Ally

_Shady's POV_

We continued to lay there kissing until we finally broke it. My fur turned from all red back to it's original color and my eyes turned back to normal too.

"Jenna" I said.

"Yes" she replied.

"I..I uh..." tried to say but was interupted.

"Shady, your back to normal, you need to get over now! The Shadows are almost here!" Winston ordered.

I looked down at Jenna and she nodded. We both got up and I made it to my positon.

We were all ready for the attack, here is what we have to fight with. The west has two armies and one spec ops team.

The army that is defending the front and will be taking on the bulk of the attack in the west is lead by Winston. My smaller army will go around and flank the Shadows when called. The Spec Ops team is lead by J-Dog and will be sent to infiltrate their lines and try to take out the general leading the attack. The east has two armies, but no Spec Ops team. They make up for that by having bigger alphas fighting in their defense. Tony will be in charge of holding off the main attack in the east and Garth will wait in the woods and will try the same thing I am doing. But just as we are about to be ready, we see something coming from the south.

"Sir, movement in the south and a lot of it" a scout reported.

"Get ready" Winston ordered.

Once they were close enough, we noticed that it wasn't northern wolves, but southern wolves. We were all shocked to see southern forces even leave their territory. They haven't made contact with Jasper since the great war with the northern empire many years ago.

"Stand down" I ordered our wolves.

"What are you doing here?" Winston asked with a straight face.

"We are here to assist you in the coming battle" the lead wolf said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Winston asked angrily.

"I am Caius, the son of the southern pack leader and I was sent here with all our soldiers and our Spec Ops to assist you in you fight against the Shadow forces" he answered.

"Why do you sudenly want help us? The south haven't left their territory in years and we still haven't forgiven you when you left us in the middle of the war against the north years ago" Winston said.

"We need to forget what happened in the past and move on becuase you need our help more than you know" he said smiling.

"And how do you know this?" Winston asked still angry.

"Because we have scouts and we have had refugees from the north come down to our pack and tell us how bad its been" he replied.

"Why did those refugees travel all the way down to the south?" I asked.

"Because we weren't at war and they didn't want to live in a pack at war so they came to us. What does it matter? We're offering help but if you don't want it then we'll leave" he said about to leave.

"No we want it!" I said suddenly.

Winston looked at me suddenly.

"Shady, come with me" he said and we walked a few feet away from them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, we need the help. You know we can't do this on our own" I said.

"Your right Shady" he sighed knowing I was right.

We went back over to Caius to give him our answer.

"So? Do you have an answer?" he asked.

"Yes, we accept your offer" Winston said.

"Excellent! We'll have half of my men in the west and other half in the east" he said.

"Send your Spec Ops team in the east where they're needed more" I said.

"Certainly, we will send them right away. I will stay in the west and command my men here. And if you wish, you can meet my Spec Ops team" he said walking off towards his men.

I started to walk around and I noticed the Spec Ops team from the south talking to ours. I decided to go and talk to them.

"Why the fuck are we helping these pussies! This isn't our fight!" one of the southern spec ops said.

"We're here because Caius said so and you will stay in line soldier!" the leader ordered.

"Hey everybody, how's preperations?" I asked.

"Oh Commander Shady, we are almost ready, just waiting for orders is all" the leader said.

"I just wanted to get to know you guys" I said.

"Well, I'm Shepard, this is Niko, Saker, and Brutus" he said.

Shepard is the leader, he is average size, grey fur with blue eyes. Shepard was born in the south and has been in their special forces his whole life. He was the oldest in the group. He is five years of age.

Niko is the second oldest and has dark brown fur and brown eyes. He was born in Russia, but was transfered here to Jasper. He was always a fighter and relies on stealth to take down his enemies. He is 4 years old.

Saker is the youngest and only officially became a spec ops a year ago. He has orange fur and white fur on his belly with brown eyes. He life dream was to become a spec ops and when he was accepted into Special Ops Team Blackwatch, it was like his dream come true. He is two years of age.

Brutus is the strongest and biggest wolf in Blackwatch. He was the one who disagreed about coming here to help the west and eastern packs. He is much bigger than Garth and has black fur and green eyes. He was born a lone wolf and never knew his parents and south found him and took him in. He trained to be a spec ops and became one of the best. He is 3 years old, the same age as Shady, Humphrey, Kate, J-Dog and everyone else their age.

"We are Special Ops Team Blackwatch and we will be going with Shadow Company, your Spec Ops team" Shepard said.

We named our team "Shadow Company" as sort of an insult to the Shadows.

"Glad to have you with us, its going to be rough out there" I said.

"All do respect, we're not unfamiliar with war, we know what we're doing" Shepard replied.

"Just be careful out there" I said.

"Don't worry about us, normally we would enemies, but now we are all comrades in war. Something some of us tend to forget" Niko said looking at Brutus.

"What!" he said defensivly.

Niko shook his head and I walked off to head somewhere else.

I began to walk around again and saw Jenna talking to a few of her friends. I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hey" I said walking towards them.

They saw me and her friends left saying goodbye.

"Hi Shady" she said a little sad.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that your going to be in the front lines and I have to stay back here and help protect the pups" she said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No, I...I don't want to lose you" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back I promise" I reassured her.

"You better and Shady?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"What was that you were going to say earlier?" she asked.

I was about to answer her when I was interupted again.

"Shady we need you up here now! They're here!" Wisnton said.

"I've gotta go" I said.

"I know" she replied back.

I followed Winston up to our main defensive postion.

"Whats the situation so far?" I asked.

"The east is already under heavy attack and the Shadows are moving through the woods in front of our defensive position. We sent scouts in the woods, but they never came back. We've sent up spikes made of sharpened tree branches and put them at the bottom of trenches in front of our defensive position" Winston said.

"So if they charge us head on then they will be slaughtered?" I asked.

"Exactly" Winston replied.

"That won't last long though, we need a plan" I said.

"Thats what Shadow Company and Blackwatch is for" he said.

"So whats the situation in the east?" I asked.

"They are under heavy assualt by the Shadow horde and they haven't been able to signal Garth to flank their forces. If they can't get them to flank the Shadows then the east will fall" Winston said.

"There must be a problem" I said.

"Thats what I thought and I want you and a few other spec ops to go and figure out whats going on" Winston said.

"What, I thought I'll be leading my troops" I said confused.

"You were, but we need to figure out why Garth isn't signaling Tony. We're all good over here so I'll command our troops" he replied.

"We won't be safe for long" I said trying to convince him.

"I know and thats why you need to hurry and get back here" he said.

I walked off, frustrated that I couldn't get to lead my men into battle, but I knew that I needed to do this.

"Why am I just so awesome that everyone needs me?" I said frustrated.

I went over to the spec ops I will be going with.

"Are you the wolf I'll be going with?" I said.

"You must be Shady, I'm Chris" he said.

"Nice to meet you, we should get moving" I suggested.

"Your right" he agreed as we began to move out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, I really had nothing to do so I decided type a chapter and it turned out to be really long. Review and favorite the story and I will see you guys later.<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	21. The Cave

_Shady's POV_

We walked out of western territory and made it to the border of the east. Once we were there, we had to make it to Garth's flanking position or else they would lose this fight.

"Ok, we're here" said Chris as he observed the area.

"Which way to the flanking position?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be much farther, just a little under a mile. We should be there if we just head straight into the forest" he said.

"Well, lets move then" I said as we began to move into the forest to begin our search for Garth and his troops.

After walking for about 10 minutes, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, whats the story on you?" I asked.

"I'm western, I was accepted into the special forces about a year ago. My father was a spec ops before he died on one of his missions" he said with his ears down.

"I'm sorry" I said to try to comfort him.

"Don't be, he sacrificed himself to save his team" he said feeling a little better.

I was about to start more conversation when we finally saw the battle happening in the forest.

"That must be why Garth isn't responding to the signal" I said while we made our way towards the battle.

We found Garth and few of his men behind a fallen tree. We made our way over to him.

"Garth" I said.

"Why are you here? Shuldn't you be back in the west?" he asked.

"We were sent here to find out why you weren't responding to the signal" Chris said.

"Well, now you know! We were attacked about an hour ago and we couldn't respond when we're under attack. I don't think we're gonna be able to send the reinforcements" Garth said.

"You need to or else your father will die and the east will fall" I said trying to convince him.

"You think I don't know that! I can't flank them when I'm under attack by a larger force than I have. Even if we make it through this we won't have enough soldiers to make a difference" he said.

"Well, we need to push these guys back so lets get on it" Chris said.

"Yeah, lets kill these motherfuckers!" I said as we jumped over the tree and charged towards them.

We all charged them and clashed into them. Once we all clashed into each other, it turned into a bloodbath. As soon as I touched their lines, I rammed into one of them and bit into his neck and tore it out. I jumped on another wolf and clawed his chest until ripped open, then I finished him off by clawing his neck. We continued fighting until they had to retreat and they all ran back to their horde to safety.

"Yeah you better run motherfuckers!" Garth yelled as they all ran off.

"I don't think they're coming back" Chris said.

"We didn't lose as many men as I thought we would. Thanks Shady and I'm sorry about what I said back in the west" Garth said with a apologetic face.

"Its fine bro, we need to stick together in this fight" I said smiling.

"That we do" Garth said smiling as well.

_Humphrey's POV_

We walked out of the den and back towards Marcus and his soldiers.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"He's dead and I have Kate so we're gonna head back now" I said.

"Well good luck and it was nice working with you" He said with a smile.

"You too Marcus" I said smiling as Kate and I both walked away.

Marcus looked at us with an evil smile and then turned around to admire his new territory and think of what to do with it.

We continued walking for about an hour when Kate began to feel the pain in her leg again and collapsed on the ground.

I rushed over to her to assist her.

_Kate's POV_

"I'm fine really" I said.

"No your not, let me carry you" he suggested.

I was a little surprised at that, but I knew if he didn't we probably wouldn't get that far.

"Ok" I agreed.

He lifted me up on his back. I was surprised by his strength and didn't expect it either. Humphrey didn't look that big, how could he do that that easily. One of the things I like about him.

"So Humphrey, what do you think of our chances of winning against the Shadows?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, I think we can win. Because in the first time in my life, we have allies. Like when I rescued you from Jake, Marcus helped me and if he didn't then I don't think I would have saved you. For once, we have people on our side to fight with us and that's enough" he said confidently.

"Are you sure? I mean, a lot of wolves are gonna die" I said wondering why he thought what he thought.

"I didn't say there would be casualties, but I still have faith that we can win this" he said.

I lied there on his back and thought about what he said.

_Humphrey's POV_

I conitinued to carry Kate while she slept soundly on my back until I spotted a cave. I stopped, looking at the cave a few feet from me. It looked very familiar, is it? It can't be?

I ran over to the cave with Kate on my back still clunged to me as she a woke from her sleep.

"Humphrey why are you running?" she asked as if something was wrong.

"Its the cave, our cave! When we were pups!" I said with excitement. (If you don't know what the cave is then go back and read chapter 6: The Moonlight Howl)

I halted to a stop and she slowly got off my back to inspect the cave and she began to smile.

"It is! I haven't been here since we were pups!" she said just as excited as I was.

"I know, we should get you inside so your can rest" I said walking over to put her on my back again.

"No I'm fine" she said.

"It's getting dark anyway, we should just stay here for the night" I suggested.

"Yeah your right, lets go inside" she said walking inside with me.

We layed down in the cave, but I was wide awake and I think she was too. We layed there for about an hour when I was still not falling asleep. Just when I thought she was asleep.

"Hey Humphrey" she said in a tone I never thought I'd hear her say.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love cliffhangers! I wonder what Kate is going to say? You'll just have to find out by reading. Oh yeah, you may have noticed that I'm starting to update this story more than New Life. Thats because we are nearing the end of this story. Not too close, we've still gotta while left before the end, but I like updating this more because this story is more planned ou while as New Life is just going with the flow you know? Anyway, review and favorite and all that and I guess I'll see you guys later, bye!<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	22. A Night Together

I stood up and walked over to Kate and she looked at me with a smile. My heart raced, not knowing what to do. She looked at me and began to speak.

_Normal POV_

"So Humphrey, how long do you think we we're gonna be here?" Kate asked nervously

"I don't know, probably until tomorrow" he said just as nervous.

"Humphrey I have another question if you don't mind?" she asked nervously.

"Not at all" he said.

"Well, when did you first have...sex?" she asked blushing.

Humphrey was taken back from this and he really didn't know what to say.

"Well uh, I was about maybe 2 years old. Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Because I never...had..." she tried to say.

"I understand" Humphrey said.

Kate smiled at Humphrey, happy that he understood.

There was an awkward silence between them and Humphrey started to think. He thought that this might be the last time he will eve be alone with Kate. He had to tell her how he felt now or she will never know.

"Kate" He said.

"Yes Humphrey" she replied.

"I have something to say to you that I've wanted to for a long time" Humphrey said.

Kate's heart rate increased.

"Kate, ever since we were pups and Shady and I were first accepted into this pack, I've had feelings for you and they've grown over the years we've been friends. And once we became adults, I finally realized that I..." he tried to say.

"You what?" she asked.

"I..I..I love you Kate" Humphrey said.

The world instantly stopped for Kate. She secretly wanted him to say this, but never thought he would or how she would react if he did. She was at a loss for words and couldn't speak. So she did the only other thing she could possibly do.

"Kate" Humphrey said.

Kate leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. Humphrey was surprised by the kiss, but happy and kissed back. The kiss was the best that either of them ever had in their whole life. The kiss got more intense and they're breathing starting getting faster. They added tongue with their kiss and were on the ground making out. Humphrey broke the kiss for a second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I love you" Kate said.

Humphrey smiled and they continued kissing. Humphrey began to kiss her neck and was slowly making his way down her body. He finally made his way to her "area" and he smiled. He slowly licked it. Kate moaned in pleasure and Humphrey continued and shoved his face in her vagina. Her face tensed up in pleasure and Humphrey continued going until she couldn't take it anymore. She sprayed his whole face and he licked it all up.

"Oh Humphrey, that was amazing" she said in between breaths.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah" she said as she stood up and turned around and raised her tail in the air.

Humphrey walked up to her and mounted her. He had waited for this moment for his whole life. He slowly entered her and they both moaned in pleasure. Humphrey started off at a slow pace and eventually got faster and faster until he was pounding her pussy.

"Oh Humphrey!" Kate screamed in pleasure.

Humphrey heard her scream and kept going until he and Kate both climaxed on each other. They both collapsed on the ground stuck together.

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said in between breaths.

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey said in between breaths as well.

They've never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody. Looks like they finally admitted to each other. I should have updated yesterday, but I didn't really want to that much. If anyone here is a Beastie Boys fan than a shout out to Adam Yauch aka MCA who died yesterday from cancer. That is one of the reasons I didn't update yesterday. I've been a fan of them for a long time. Ever since my dad introduced me to them. I've never been this upset about a band member dying since Paul Gray from Slipknot died. That really affected me. Also, since this story is coming to an end soon, I am going to post another story soon. If you've read my profile, then you should know that I have two upcoming stories. I am going to post "Young" soon. If you want to learn more about it then read my profile. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, review and I will see you guys later.<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313  
><strong>


	23. The Day After

_Shady's POV_

The day after we finished dealing with the Shadows that attacked Garth's flanking force, we didn't think that they had enough soldiers to make a difference in the fight. We had to think of something because it wouldn't be long before Tony was overwhelmed or until Winston was attacked as well.

"Garth, you need to send your troops to go and flank them now!" Chris ordered.

"We can't! We barely have any troops left and what we have left are mostly wounded. Your gonna have to come up with something else because I won't send what little amount of soldiers I have left into a slaughter" Garth said.

I thought for a moment, not knowing any other option. Everyone was depending on me for everything now, if this is what command is like then I hope this is my last time being in charge.

"So Shady, what do we do?" Garth and Chris asked me.

I sat there thinking, then I got an idea.

_J-Dog's POV_

The two special ops teams, Shadow Company and Blackwatch, were moving through the forest trying to sneak past their lines and take out the commanding officer in charge of this assault.

"So, your in charge of this group?" Shepard asked me as we were moving through the forest.

"Yes I am, I wasn't always though. The spec ops in our pack were never under one command, we all worked alone or with a partner, because of this war then we formed Shadow Company to help us defend against them" I replied.

"Ah I see, so why didn't you guys have one group of spec ops instead of them all working alone?" Shepard asked.

"Because it's always been that way, every spec ops could do execute a mission any way they want. There were no rules on how to do a mission, just do it" I replied.

"No rules at all, what if you went too far" Shepard asked appalled at what he heard.

"There is no "too far" unless you killed an innocent, then you would have to answer to your crimes, but you could deal with your mission any way you wanted to" I replied back.

"So they just give you the mission and you do it any way you want?" Saker interrupted.

"Yes, no rules, no restrictions and now one telling you how to do it, its great!" I said happily.

"I just don't understand why they would give you so much freedom!" Shepard claimed.

"It's because they're idiots! That's why they need our help so bad because they don't know how to protect themselves!" Brutus said angrily.

"That's enough Brutus!" Shepard ordered.

Brutus grumbled and walked ahead of the group.

"Whats up his ass?" I asked a little angry.

"He hates the western and eastern packs" Shepard said.

'Why?" I asked.

"Because he thinks they're weak and the don't deserve to be a part of Jasper. But the main reason is because of what you guys did to us long ago before to great war with the north" He said.

"Oh" I said feeling a little bad.

Before the war with the north happened long ago, the south was a very weak pack, but had the some of the best hunting grounds in Jasper. Back then the west and east were very powerful, not as powerful as the north though, but still strong none the less. They always bullied and threatened the south, forcing them to give up territory and hunting grounds and in some cases, wolves. The south hated them for it, but there was nothing they could do because they were such a weak pack and getting weaker due to lack of territory and hunting grounds. Soon the pack would die off, but then the war with the north started, the south intended to stay out of it, but they were forced to join when the north were secretly sending in wolves and stealing food and alphas from them. They joined the war with the west and east, not like they had a choice because they probably would have forced them to join sooner or later. The war went on for a few more years, then what looked like disaster but would turn out to be the greatest thing to ever happen to the south.

A wolf by the name of Cyro, he lead a rebellion against the leaders of the southern pack. Also, back then not every pack had a head alpha. Only the north did, every other pack had a democracy believe it or not. Cyro took over as head alpha and then the first thing he did which makes every wolf from the west and east resent them for it, he called his troops back. Yep, every last soldier was called back, out of the war and sent back home to their families. Great for the south, but devastating to the western and eastern packs who were trying to win the war. The west and east sent ambassadors over to the south, but Cyro didn't give damn about what they had to say. When the ambassadors got there, he ordered his soldiers to beat the hell out of them. They were lucky to make it out of there alive.

After the war, the west and east changed their government as well from democracy to head alpha because they could get things done easier. Cyro wasn't a bad leader or a tyrant, but his successors weren't the same way. Most of his family after him were crazy, power corrupt, tyrants! The west and east used that and taught their children that the south were evil. That's one of the reasons the west and east don't trust them because of their crazy leaders. The current leader of the south is not crazy like his predecessors, but that doesn't make the west and east trust them more and he knew that but still wanted to help them. Looks like the start of a new relationship.

We continued to move through the woods until we made it to the Shadows main camp. My squad spotted it first.

"The leader has to be in there" Ryder said.

Ryder: Red and Black fur with green eyes. Ryder is 3 years old and was born a lone wolf but was rescued by the west and made into a spec ops when he was a pup.

"I agree, there's no were else he could be considering the fact he's not out there with his troops" Mike agreed.

Mike: Sliver fur with blue eyes. Mike is 3 years old as well and was born in one of the packs in the north and got here the same way Humphrey and Shady did, through death and destruction.

"We should head back and tell them" Draco suggested.

Draco: Orange and Red fur with golden eyes. 3 years old and nobody truly knows where he came from. He wouldn't say, all they know is that he was alone when they found him so they declared him a lone wolf.

They all made it back to us and told us where they were at.

"Sir, the camp is just up a head" Ryder reported.

"Good job guys, now lets go" I said as we moved toward the camp.

_Kate's POV_

I lay there asleep in Humphrey's embrace. The sun slowly crept into our cave and hit my eyes. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around me and saw Humphrey staring down at me.

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey said smiling.

"Good morning" I replied smiling as well.

We shared a kiss then Humphrey got up and we untied. A moan came from both of us as well untied from each other.

"Humphrey, about last night" I said as I stood up.

"Yeah I know, but Kate I meant everything I said. I do truly love you" He said to me.

I smiled in relief, knowing what he meant was true made me very happy.

"And I meant it too, I love you Humphrey" I said smiling and with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Kate, with all my heart. I wanted to tell you for a long time and last night was the best night of my life, I will always love you Kate. I will not breath unless you breath, I will not eat until you eat, I will not live unless you live, I love you Kate" Humphrey said with the most loving smile I've ever seen.

I couldn't help myself, I bursted into tears.

"Humphrey that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" I said with tears.

"I meant it" he said as he kissed me on the lips.

"We better get going" He said.

"Your right" I agreed as we both left the den and made our way south.

_Back in J-Dog's POV_

We slowly crept towards the encampment and we decided to sneak around and split up.

"Ok, Blackwatch and the rest of my team will charge in and distract the guards that are protecting the leader. I will sneak in and kill the commander, any questions?" I explained.

"Yes, why are you going in there all alone sir?" Ryder asked.

"Because we need as many of us to fight the guards and we only need one wolf to kill the leader so that's why I'm going alone" I explained to him.

"Well, good luck sir" Ryder replied.

"Yeah, good luck" Mike said.

"Make it out alive sir" Draco said.

'Thanks guys, I will" I said smiling.

They began to move out until Shepard came up to me.

"You need to make it out alive, do it for your men. But if you are in a position where you know you will not survive, make sure you bring that motherfucker down with you and end this war" Shepard said.

"I will" I said smiling.

He smiled as well and went with his men to go and attack the guards. I began to move through the woods towards the leader's den.


	24. Answers

As I was walking towards the den they made especially for the commander, I stopped and saw a few wolves stop and see me. They growled and charged me and I got into attack position. One of them tried to jump at me and I dodged, turned around and saw him on the ground. I ran up to him, bended his head back and ripped his neck open. I turned my attention to the other wolf and he charged me like the other wolf did. He wasn't as dumb as he was and he charged me and I jumped at me when he was closer. He got me, but I countered his move and pinned him on the ground. I bit into his neck, then once stopped shaking, I knew he was dead. I continued my way into the den.

I walked up to the den of the commanding officer and looked inside and saw nothing. I walked in and saw a wolf. I only saw his backside though and walked up to him.

"Hey!" I called out.

No answer.

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!" I called to him angrily.

Still no answer.

I got pissed and ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, you answer me you fucking bitch!" I yelled at his face.

"Fuck you! I don't need to listen to you you piece of shit! I'm in charge here!" said the wolf.

"Well, that makes my job easier, time to die shit head!" I said about to slash his throat.

He kicked me off of him and I landed to doing a back flip. He was already in fighting stance and I charged him and he countered me, but I kicked him off like he did me. We were back where we started again and he charged me and I charged too. We both clashed into each other and he scratched my stomach and I almost fell down but stayed up and got a small slash on his muzzle. He bit my ear and I screamed and reacted by scratched his stomach with all my strength. He fell down from intense bleeding. I grabbed my ear to find a piece of it missing. I was pissed.

"Oh now your gonna get it you fucking piece of shit!" I said as I walked towards him angrily.

"Wait! I'm not the real general!" He claimed.

"Then who is!" I said as I grabbed him.

"I can't tell you" He said.

I jabbed my finger into where I slashed his stomach and moved it around. The cut was really deep and I wasn't messing around.

"WHO AND WHERE IS HE!" I said with anger in my voice.

"His name is Cain! He's not here! Ahhh! He's in the west attacking them! I was just a decoy!" He said in pain.

I dropped him, surprised at what he said. I knew I didn't have much time, but what to do with him?

"There I helped you, can you let me go know?" He asked.

I was about to say something when Shady ran into the den.

"J-dog!" He said as he ran into the den.

"Shady? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trust me, your guys needed some help. You've got problems back there, but I'll explain later. Who the fuck is this?" He asked.

"This is the 'decoy'. The real general that goes by 'Cain' is attacking the west right now" I explained.

"WHAT! Then what are you waiting for! Let's go!" He said.

"Wait! What about him?" I asked as we both looked at the decoy wolf.

"Let me handle him" Shady said as he walked up to him and began to drag him out of the den.

"You think you can fucking kill our wolves? DO YOU?" Shady screamed.

The wolf cowered in fear as Shady dragged him out the den and toward and to a rock in a curb like shape.

Shady put his face down to the rock.

"OPEN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH AND BITE DOWN ON THE ROCK!" Shady ordered.

"Please, don't do this" The wolf begged.

"Shut your fucking mouth and bite down on the rock motherfucker!" Shady yelled angrily.

The wolf, too scared not to, obeyed Shady and bite down on the rock. Shady smiled and put his face up to his.

"You know the shit you've done will tear apart families and leave kids without parents. You killed innocent people an now your gonna pay motherfucker" Shady said as he brought his head back up.

"SEE YOU IN HELL SON OF BITCH!" Shady screamed.

Shady stomped his foot down onto his head and the force of his paw and the force of the rock pushing back, the wolf's jaw snapped off and he fell on the ground dead.

"Don't you think that's too much Shady?" I said disgusted.

"I've seen worse" He replied.

Suddenly, Ryder ran up to them.

"Guys you need to see this" Ryder said as they both began to run back to where everyone else was.


	25. Back in the West

_Back with Humphrey and Kate_

Humphrey and Kate were walking through the woods walking next to each other when they caught the scent of something.

'You smell that?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah" Kate replied.

They began to run where the smell was coming from. It was getting stronger and stronger until they saw a gruesome scene. Dead wolves everywhere, all they saw was blood and death. Dead western wolves and northern wolves. They were disgusted at the scene.

"This is awful" Kate said disgusted.

"This ain't nearly as bad as what I've seen in the past, but it's still awful" Humphrey replied.

They continued to walk through the gruesome scene until they came across an injured wolf.

"Hey, you two. Please...come quickly!" The wolf managed to get out.

They ran up to him to try to help him.

"It's gonna be alright, we're gonna get you back to the pack" Humphrey said trying to help.

"No stop...you need to listen to me. The western and eastern packs are being destroyed. The east has suffered heavy casualties and the wolves that killed us are heading to attack the west. You need to warn them before they get there because the west thinks they're only attacking the east" The wolf manged to say.

"Ok, but we're going to help you get out of here" Kate said.

"No time, you have to get there fast...before...they..." He tried to say but died right there.

"This needs to end" Kate said looking at Humphrey.

"Your right, let's go" Humphrey replied as they began moving to the west.

_Back with J-Dog and Shady_

J-Dog and Shady followed Ryder back to where he was taking him to see a gruesome scene. They saw the dead body of Saker and they were gathered around him. Once they got there Brutus walked up to them.

"You did this!" Brutus said angrily.

"Brutus you should be mad at the Shadows not us" Shady said in defense.

"Your the ones who had to start fighting these motherfuckers then you had to drag us in this shit! And now look what happened! Saker didn't deserve to die, he was still young and had a whole life ahead of him! He was going to propose to his mate when he got back to the south and now how do you think we'll feel having to go back and tell his mate that he died! This is all your fault and your pack deserves to die! What good has the western and eastern packs done huh? Having this alpha and omega status shit! I'll tell you this, life in the south will always be better than life in one of these worthless excuses of packs!" Brutus screamed in anger.

"Brutus, I understand your upset, but don't go blaming this on us. We didn't kill Saker" J-Dog said trying to calm him down.

"Not yourself, but if you never started this war none of this would've happened!" Brutus said still angry.

"Look, we can't argue about this now! We have to get back to the west so we can help defend against the attack!" Shady stepped in.

"Your right, if we don't get back then the west will fall" Shepard agreed.

"What about the east?" Mike asked.

"The east has fallen or soon to be. We can't help them anymore than we already have, we have to defend our own pack now" Draco said.

"Ok, we should probably head back now" Ryder suggested.

"Yeah let's go" Shady agreed as they began to head back to the west.

They began to head back, but noticed a large group of Shadows closing in on them.

"Oh shit, we'll never get out of this" J-Dog said in frustration.

"We need to stay and fight them" Niko said.

"No, everyone else leave. I'll handle these guys" Brutus told them.

"Brutus!" Shepard said.

"No, you guys need to make it back with as many wolves with you as possible and I'll stay back and deal with these guys" Brutus said.

"Ok, Brutus, good luck" Shady said smiling.

"Thanks Shady and I apologize for what I said earlier" Brutus said.

"Go and help your pack, I have a score to settle" Brutus said angrily.

Everybody began to run back to the west and the Shadows were closing in on him. Brutus looked at them angrily.

"My turn" He said as he charged into the crowd of Shadows.

_Cain's POV  
><em>

I was at the top of a hill looking down at the scene that was happening. The east was destroyed and the west was being taken down right in front of me and Shadow was killed just as I expected. I knew that they would send an assassin to kill him. Now I can take full control of this pack and control all of Jasper. I've waited too long for this moment, first Marcus then Shadow, but now I have what I deserve. I got down from the hill and with my best wolves walked through the battlefield and made my way towards the alpha den. I walked through the fighting of the wolves and finally was at the den of the alpha. Inside I saw the alpha male and female fight my wolves. I also saw a smaller white female wolf who looked to be injured. I told my wolves to attack and they charged in and the alpha female charged back and began to fight them. I thought that they would take care of her and I can handle the male. We circled around each other and eventually he made the first move and charged me trying to go for a strong attack, but stumbled and only did a little scrape on my stomach. I took this opportunity and jumped on top of him while he was down and began scratching and biting him all over to try to do as much damage as possible. But then I was knocked off of him by someone else.

I looked back to see the female with scratches and bite marks all over her. I saw that she killed my wolves and she was pissed. She jumped on me, but I kicked her off and got back to my feet and we were in the same position the male and I were in earlier. This time, I made the first move and managed to bite her paw, she screamed in pain and swiped at my face and I let go. I now had a large scrape on my face which was likely to turn into a large scar, but she had a broken paw which gave me the advantage. I smiled and took the opportunity and attacked.

_Back with Humphrey and Kate_

Humphrey and Kate had made it to the border of the western pack and they saw the chaos and fighting going on from the distance.

"Look at this" Humphrey said in shock.

Kate looked at the scene in shock too and they knew that it was very unlikely that most of the wolves would survive.

They decided to get going and try to find Winston or somebody in charge. They were running through the woods and eventually made it to the main area of the fighting where all the wolves were fighting. They had to move through the fighting to make it to the alpha den. They were almost there when Kate was tackled by a Shadow. Humphrey saw this and turned around and attacked him by knocking him off her and jumping on top of him. Humphrey bit down onto his neck and thrashed around until he completely ripped his head off.

He walked back over to Kate to see if she was ok. After confirming that she was alright they began to move towards the alpha den again. Once they made it there, the looked inside to see a wolf on top of Eve killing her.

"MOM!" Kate yelled at Eve.

Eve looked over at Kate and shed a tear. Cain saw this and smiled, he then bit into Eve's neck and thrashed around until she was dead. He then threw her body in the other side of the den. Lilly then began to cry and lied next to her mother. Cain then smiled at Kate and licked his lips ans she then charged him.

"Kate no!" Humphrey said as he tried to stop her but couldn't.

Kate charged him and tackled him to the ground. Cain was laughing and kicked her off and jumped on top of her and banged her head on the ground knocking her out.

Humphrey couldn't even comprehend was just happened. It was just him and the leader now. Eve was dead, Kate was unconscious, Winston was injured and Lilly was crying into her mother's dead body. It was now or never, the fight to decide the fate of this war. This battle would not only determine if Humphrey lives or dies, it would decide who wins this war.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting really close to the end now, but I need at least 5 reviews before I update.<br>**


	26. The Showdown

_Back with J-Dog and Shady_

They made it back to the western pack only to find the attack had already taken place and it was not in their favor. They saw hundreds of wolves scattered across the territory fighting and killing.

"We're too late" Ryder said with his ears down.

"No we're not! We need to at least help them" Shepard said.

"What difference would it make? It's just a group of us and an army of them!" Draco said.

"He's right, what could we do?" Mike agreed.

"We should just leave and escape while we can" Draco said as they were about to leave.

Shady looked at all of them with disgrace.

"You call yourself soldiers? Better yet, I can't believe you call yourselves spec ops" Shady said in shame.

"Your sworn to defend this pack with your life and your just gonna leave your pack to die!" Shady said with more shame and anger.

"It's better than dying" Ryder said.

"Yeah, it is better than dying. But how could you sleep at night knowing that all these wolves died including females and pups! And you didn't do shit to stop it!" Shady said with more anger they've seen him have since that incident when his eyes and fur color change.

"Now I'm going down there, with or without your help. Because I want to at least try to save my only home and the people I care about. So who want's to come with me and not pussy out and leave your friends and family to be slaughtered by those bastards!" Shady said.

"I'm coming, I've always been with you Shady and always will be. I just wish Humphrey were here" J-Dog said walking towards him.

"Yeah, but at least he's with Kate" Shady said smiling.

"I'm coming too" Shepard said walking forward.

"So am I" Niko said walking forward as well.

Soon, even Mike and Ryder walked up and all was left was Draco.

"You guys are gonna get yourselves killed! I tried to help, but fuck you guys because I don't give a shit anymore!" Draco said angrily and running off into the woods.

They all turned around and looked down at the fighting.

"Well, let's go" Shady said as they all jumped down to join the fight.

_Back with Humphrey and Cain_

Humphrey and Cain were circling around eachother staring into eachother's eyes. Humphrey was filled with pure anger from what had just happened to Kate. He couldn't forgive him for what he did.

"What are you waiting for huh? Come get me bitch!" Cain taunted.

Humphrey did just that and charged him. Cain was ready and bit down onto the back of Humphrey's neck. Humphrey felt the intense pain and pushed him off. They were back in the same position and Cain was still smiling.

"That all you got? Come on and actually hurt me!" Cain taunted once more.

Humphrey snarled and charged again, hoping to do more of an affect than last time. He had little success though, because Cain bit down onto his paw however, Humphrey did manage to slash him away and cut his face making him bleed. They were back on their feet and in the same position.

"That kind of hurt, but are we gonna do this all day? I have to finish off the rest of your pack" Cain said smiling.

This time however, Cain charged. He made contact with Humphrey and slammed him against the wall. Humphrey then realized that he was much stronger than he is. As they were against the wall, Cain was scratching him on his chest making several large, deep cuts. Humphrey then slashed his stomach and Cain pulled away in pain. Cain was in intense pain and was bleeding heavily. Humphrey wasn't in the best condition either, he had several deep cuts on his chest, a large bit mark on the back of his neck and a hurt paw.

"Damn! That really hurt, but you'll have to do better than that!" Cain said as he charged Humphrey again.

Humphrey saw this and charged back. His fur turning to black and red and his eyes turning to yellow, like when Shady got angry a few days ago. They made contact and began to biting and scratching everywhere they could, trying to cause as much pain to their opponent as possible. Humphrey managed to get a bit onto Cain's foreleg and as soon as he felt his leg in his mouth, he bit down as hard as he could. He heard the crunching and snapping of bone and Cain's screaming. Cain, desperate to stop the pain, repeatedly started slashing Humphrey in his face. Humphrey did not let go however, just kept biting and chewing on his leg.

Cain eventually could not take it any longer and bit down onto Humphrey ear as hard as he could. Humphrey, wanting more than anybody else to kill Cain, had no interest in losing his ear. So he released his leg and Cain fell to the ground screaming in pain. Humphrey saw this opportunity and jumped on top of Cain. He had finally pinned him.

Cain laughed at what was happening and that made Humphrey angry.

"What could you possibly be laughing about motherfucker!" Humphrey yelled angrily in his face.

"You have no idea what your doing. You really think killing me will stop us?" Cain asked.

"I already killed your leader and now it's just you left" Humphrey said.

Cain chuckled.

"Jake wasn't the leader, he was what we wanted everyone to think is the leader, our puppet" Cain explained.

"What about conquering Jasper and bringing back the old empire?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh that's still our goal, but Jake thought he was the one in charge and needed to be brought down. That's why we didn't try to stop you and send reinforcments when you attacked the north to kill Jake" Cain explained.

"Why did you want to kill Jake in the first place?" Humphrey asked.

"Because he thought that he should have all the power when really he was just a puppet only meant for show. He was more trouble than he was worth and we were glad to let you kill him" Cain said.

"I still don't know who your talking about, who's "we" and how many wolves are in on this?" Humphrey asked.

"You think I'm gonna tell you that?" Cain asked chuckling.

"You will if you wanna live!" Humphrey threatened slamming him on the ground.

"What ever you do to me, that include's killing me, is nothing compared to what I'll have done to me if I'm found out to be a traitor!" Cain spat.

"Why would they not care if you die?" Humphrey asked.

"Because they could replace me just like that! I'm not any more important than Jake was through their eyes, I'm just smarter and not crazy so they didn't think I needed to be killed" Cain explained.

Humphrey thought for a minute, and realized that he was dealing with a crazy group of wolves. They didn't care about what happened to eachother, as long as they get to benefit from it.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you then" Humphrey said about to slash his throat open.

"I don't think that's going to happen" Cain said as he pushed him off of him and tackled him to the ground.

He began beating his face and scratching and him all over, Humphrey tried to get up, but couldn't. He just lie there helpless while getting beaten to death.

After a while of Humphrey being beaten, Cain was about to finish him off.

"This has gone on far enough! Now you will rot in hell where you belong!" Cain said angrily.

Humphrey waited for his death, but it never came. He instantly saw a paw slam right through Cain's back and out his stomach. Cain looked down at the paw and looked behind him to see Eve.

"Time for you to rot in hell bitch!" Eve said falling down and pulling her paw out.

Humphrey stood up and saw Cain more frightened than he had ever seen somebody.

"No more Cain, this ends now" Humphrey said as he slashed his throat and he fell down dead.

* * *

><p><strong>That was surprising, wasn't it? Didn't think Eve would be the one to kill him and especially the way she did. Well, to tell you the truth, neither did I. I thought about it as I was making the chapter and erased what I had already written down. If you guys want to know what I was really gonna put then I will make a deleted scenes chapter after the last one with all the other scenes that I cut out and changed. I will write the next chapter after I get 5 more reviews and then I will have 60! And if you guys want another story to read and you like alpha and omega (I hope you do or you have no reason being here) and you like halo then read the story "reach" by myself and chiefdaniel117. We're co writing it adn we want some reviewers. It's not in the crossover section because we moved it to normal. Anyway, that's all I have to say so read and review.<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	27. Reunion

_Shady's POV_

We all ran into the fight and starting attacking the Shadows to try to help anyway we can. But still, I had mind focused on one thing: finding Jenna. I left the fight to go and look for her, wandering around the destroyed land we once called our home. I assumed that they evacuated the pups and the rest of the non fighters even though most of the omegas were fighting on the front lines. I was glad Jenna wasn't, I was worried enough about her already.

I was heading out of the battle area when I was tackled by an unkown wolf. He had me face first on the ground so I couldn't tell who it was, but I was almost certain it was a Shadow. He was slamming my head on the ground repeatidly trying to kill me. As he was about to do it again, I stopped my head with all my strength and flipped us over so I was on top. I looked at him, but I was surprised to find out who it was.

It was a male, not from the west, but also not a Shadow either. He had red fur like an eastern wolf and the markings and scent of an eastern wolf. He was an eastern wolf.

"What are doing? I'm not the enemy!" I asked him.

"You are now, we have nowhere else to go anymore. The Shadows will save us!" The wolf said.

I looked at him with confusion and wondered why would he think that and then began to think that there may be more like him. Eastern wolves who are helping the the Shadows so they won't be killed.

It makes sense, join the winning side and live rather than join the losers and die. The east has already fallen and the west is soon to be. But that didn't change anything for me. I'm here for one thing and one thing only: find Jenna and make sure she lives.

I looked over and saw more eastern wolves charging out of the woods towards us. They all attacked our wolves and began to assist the Shadows in killing us. I looked back down at the eastern wolf under me and saw him growl at me. I growled back and bit down on his throat and tore it out, watching the blood spray everywhere.

I got up and returned to my search for Jenna, she was all that mattered anymore. I headed deeper into our pack territory and kept searching, not knowing where she was or had any idea where she could be, but I had to look, I just had to.

_Jenna's POV_

I was helping the rest of the omegas that weren't sent out to fight get the pups to safety. We were lucky that they haven't reached us yet, because if they did we wouldn't have stood a chance against them.

We were taking the pups down south into the southern pack. There it would be safe for them, for us too. I just wish Shady was here. I missed him so much and wished I could tell him that I loved him.

I also wondered where Humphrey was. He was supposed to be the one to rescue Kate and bring him back and assist with the defense. Did he not make it out? Did he even get to the north? Did he get Kate and is on his way right now? I guess I'll never know.

After about 20 minutes of heading south, we encountered a group of Shadows. What were they doing down south? It didn't matter, we were now at there mercy.

"Well well well, I thought when Cain sent us down to watch the south it would be boring, but looks like we got some entertainment now!" The leader of the group said.

"What should we do with them sir?" One of the wolves asked.

"Kill them, but not the females. We can do stuff with them" He said licking his lips.

The other wolves laughed while the we cowered. They lined up the males to kill them faster. They put their claws to their throats.

"On three, one...two...three!" He said as they slit their throats.

Us and the pups all began to cry at the sight of their fathers' and mates' deaths.

"Your turn" He said as they all aproached us.

"Your mine" The leader said as he walked towards me.

I tried to run, but he tackled me to the ground.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" He said as he was on top of me.

I realized that if I struggled, it would go on longer and it would be more painful so I let him continue without struggling.

"Good" He said as he entered me.

I began to cry as he slowly started to hump me. I couldn't believe that I was being raped by a Shadow. This is how I would die, be raped and then probably eaten. Just as I was about to give up all hope of living after this, somone tackled the wolf on top of me.

_Normal POV_

The wolf on top of Jenna was tackled and thrown off of her. The attacker then jumped on top of him and began to beat him. Jenna looked back to see the attacker and she was suprised, but happy.

"Shady?" She said happily.

"Don't you ever touch her you fucking excuse for a wolf!" Shady said while he was beating and clawing him.

They only watched as Shady was killing the wolf. He finally stopped and looked down to see that the wolf was near death.

"Kill me! Nothing will change! You will all die!" He screamed out.

"Sounds good to me, I'm only here for one thing" Shady said as he looked back at Jenna to see her smiling.

Shady then looked back at the wolf to see his angry face staring back at him.

"See you hell and tell how it is down there, I might be joing you soon" Shady said smiling as he slashed his throat.

He got up to see the rest of the five wolves growling at him. He got in his fighting position and they attacked.

The first one came at him sloppy and Shady grabbed his paw and bent it backwards breaking it. The wolf screamed in pain and Shady slammed him on ground and punched his throat so hard his windpipe broke and choked to death. One down.

The second one jumped towards him and tried to tackle him down. Shady dodged and he landed on the ground. He then got on top of him and slashed at his stomach a few times, then he cut his vains on his arms. He was as good as dead. Two down.

The third charged at him like bull with his head first. He tried to ram Shady and he did, but Shady grabbed his head and kept his head in his stomach. The wofl was now hoplessly blind what ever Shady was planning to do. Shady jabbed his claws into the back of his neck and dug deep into it and ripped out a piece of his vertebrae and cut his spinal cord. He then rell on the groudn dead. Three down.

The last two were in shock that Shady took them all down. They then ran off in fear, Shady let them run. He didn't need to kill them, they didn't matter anymore.

He then walked over to Jenna and they looked into eachother's eyes. Then they both pulled into a deep kiss. They released after about ten seconds smiling.

"You were a little late" Jenna said crying from happiness.

"Fashionably late" Shady replied smiling.

They kept staring into their eyes until Shady decided he had something he had been trying to for a while.

"Jenna?" He said.

"Yeah" She replied.

"I love you" He said smiling.

Jenna then started to cry again from happiness.

"I love you too" She replied smiling.

They both pulled into another kiss and continued kissing. They eventually released to see the rest of the wolves leaving to head down south.

"Jenna we need to go" One of the wolves said.

"You need to go with them" Shady said.

"No, I'm not leaving you" She said.

"We're not arguing about this, I want you to live through this. You have a whole life ahead of you, I don't. I have nothing to live for but you and that's why I want you to get out of this alive" Shady said to her.

"I..I can't leave without you, I love you" Jenna said.

"I love you too, but you need to leave" Shady said.

"Just promise me you'll come back to me" Jenna said.

"Jenna..." Shady tried to say.

"No, promise me that you'll come back" She said looking into his eyes.

"I..I promise" Shady promised, but felt like he was lying.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips and walked away with the rest of the wolves to head down south.

Shady then went back back up to help with the fight in the west. He made a promise and he was going to keep it.

_Humphrey's POV_

I stood over Cain's dead body and looked back to see Eve and her body laying down dead. I rushed over to Kate and saw that she was still hurt.

"Kate!" I said rushing over to her.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked in a weak voice.

"I'm here Kate, it's me. It's gonna be alright" I said to comfort her.

She smiled at my face and laid her head down to rest. I heard Winston groaning and wanted to check on him now that I knew that Kate was ok.

"Kate, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on your dad" I said walking over to Winston.

Winston was in bad shape and had deep cuts all over his body and was bleeding badly.

"We're gonna get you out of here, your gonna be alright" I said trying to comfort him, but unlike Kate, I didn't think he was going to make it.

"Humphrey" Winston said in a weak raspy voice.

"I need you to hear this. You have been a great soldier, spec ops, and the most loyal wolf in the pack. You've saved my life more than once, but this time you can't" Winston said.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine" I said worried.

"I'm not stupid Humphrey, I know I'm not going to make it. I want you to be the next pack leader" Winston said.

That stopped me for a second, I was shocked that he wanted me to be pack leader.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"Because you would be a great leader. Your smart, clever, brave, a natural born leader and willing to die for this pack. You and Kate would be a perfect pair to lead this pack" Winston explained.

"Wait, did you say me and Kate?" Humphrey asked.

Winston just smiled and Humphrey smiled back, knowing that he accepted him and Kate's relationship.

"I'm trusting you Humphrey, lead this pack out of this fight and bring us back together" Winston said closing his eyes.

"What about you?" Humphrey asked.

"My fight is over, it's your turn now. I know you can do it" Winston said closing his eyes again.

He died right there in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I killed the wolf who killed him, but he killed Eve, Winston and almost killed Kate. But he's dead now and I can't do anything about it except avenge his death by saving the pack or die trying.

I walked over to Kate to help her up and the saw Lilly in the back of the den injured. We walked over to her and tried to help her, but she was just unable to walk. Kate decided she wanted to stay with her sister.

We shared a deep kiss before I walked towards the entrance of the den. I looked out of the den to see hundreds of wolves fighting. I then remebered what had happened and how angry I really was. I was so angry, I had been holding it in this whole time. But now anymore, now they were going to see what I can really do.

My fur then changed from grey and blue to red and black and my eyes turned red. I then charged down there in anger. I was going to kick some ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a long chapter, you guys wanna see Humphrey kick some ass? Then review! I have decided to add a few more chapters to this story than usual. I said it was almost over but I changed my mind and decided to make it longer. So read and review.<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	28. Rage Takes Over

I charged out of the den in pure rage and before I even made it completly out an enemy wolf tried to walk inside, but I ran into him and my head rammed into his side breaking his ribs. I heard the snapping and breaking of bones before he was thrown off the cliff.

I looked over the cliff and saw his body fall into the horde of wolves fighting. I was still enraged and charged down there and into the battle. I instantly joined the fight by attacking a shadow and pinning him to the ground and biting into his throat and tearing it out. I got up and cut another wolf that tried to attack me in the face.

I slashed his eye and he was bleeding intensely and couldn't see at all because of all the blood. He stumbled back in an attempt to get away from me, but I knocked him on the ground and pushed down hard on his chest until I heard the horid cracking and snapping of bone. The wolf cried in the tremendous amount of pain he was recieving. I had completly crushed his chest and punchered his lungs.

He couldn't breath and I decided to end his life by biting down on his neck. I felt his blood go into my mouth and tasted it. It felt good to kill, to have complete control over one's life. That's how I felt when I was in this state, only the desire to kill. He was struggling, but not much do to the pain in his chest and his difficulty to breath. His body eventually went limp and he died and I got up and went to look for more wolves to kill.

I ran into the horde of wolves and saw Shakey fighting a shadow. He was losing and had bit and deep cut marks on his body. He was bleeding heavily and needed the support of another wolf. I ran to save my friend from certain death and once I finally made it there the wolf that was fighting him then slashed open his stomach and then repeatidly cut his chest. Shakey fell to the ground in pain.

My anger boiled at what I just saw. I charged that and by the time he turned around he was hit by me. I pinned him to the ground and instantly started to bite and scratch in any place that I could. I didn't want to kill him instantly, I wanted to make his death slow and painful. I bit into his shoulder and bit down hard. He screamed in pain and scratched at my head to try to make me let go. He couldn't take it anymore and bit down onto my the back of my neck and I released him.

His shoulder was completely destroyed along with several deep cuts and bite marks. This wolf would die of he didn't get any medical attention. Sadly he wouldn't be getting any of that. I stood over top of him and scratched open his stomach and dug my claw deep into the wound to make it more painful for him. He cried out pain and then I ripped the wound to make it bigger. He was literaly crying from the pain he was recieving. I was tired of this and bit down hard into his neck unitl his body went limp.

I then rushed over to Shakey, noticing all his wounds. My fur and eye color returned to normal. The large deep cut on his stomach and the several cuts on his chest. Also the bit marks and other cuts around his body. We didn't have any healers to help Shakey, not in this time of battle. And I know they wouldn't waste their time on an omega like Shakey. I was angry about that, the fact about the omega's distreament. But I didn't have time to think about that now, my friend was injured.

"Shakey are you ok?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Humphrey?" He asked in a shakey voice.

"Yeah it's me man, your gonna be fine" I reassured even though I knew I was lying.

"No I'm not, the pack healers wouldn't waste their time on me when they could be saving alphas. Look, don't waste your time on me. You have to stop the shadows. If you don't then everything we all onec had will be gone" Shakey said trying hard to breath.

"What makes you think I'm going to lead them?" I asked curiously.

"I know Winston's dead, I saw that wolf kill him and the only wolf he trust's enough to lead his pack is you so I'm assuming he made you pack leader" Shakey said breathing heavily.

"He did" I replied.

"Promise me that you'll save this pack please Humphrey?" Shakey asked as his final request.

"I will Shakey, I promise" I promised Shakey.

"But I have one last question for you: What happened to Mooch and Salty?" I asked.

"They're both dead" Shakey said as his breath was slowing down and he closed his eyes.

I looked down at him and tried to get him to wake back up, but couldn't. I then realized that he had died and hated myself for what I let happen.

"Shakey I'm so sorry for making you fight. You don't deserve this" I apolagized with sadness in my voice.

I walked away from Shakey's body and to rejoin the fight. I was looking around and I saw something. Three wolves fighting. That wasn't unusual in this situation, but one of the wolves that was fighting was a wolf I knew. I looked closely to see it was Shady. My eyes wide eyed and my anger then boiled. I wasn't losing another friend today. I had lost more than enough.

I ran to him and saw that the wolves were overpowering him. I finally made it to him and jumped on the big one's back and started to bite the back of his neck. He cried out in pain and started to claw at me, but couldn't get me off. The other wolf was in shock and Shady took that oppurtunity and pinned him. He then bit into his neck and killed him.

He got back up and saw that the wolf I was trying to kill wasn't going down. so he went up to him and clawed at his stomach in attempt to make him fall or something that would get him to stop clawing me. The pain did make him fall forward and once he landed I ripped out his neck with my claws.

"Humphrey what are you doing here?" Shady asked me smiling.

"I got Kate and we made it back. Winston's dead and so is Eve" I explained.

"Oh shit, well who's pack leader now?" Shady asked me.

"He made me pack leader and we need to find a way to push these wolves back and rally up the rest of the wolves in the west and the east to fight back against them" I said.

"Yeah there may be a problem" Shady said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well what's left of the eastern wolves have sided with the shadows because they feel that they will get them out and most of the western wolves are dead or MIA" Shady explained.

"Goddammit! This complicates things. What about Garth?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Garth since I went to help defend the east with him. He has sent no word, I assume he's dead a long with his father" Shady explained.

"Tony's dead!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah and after he died the east fell along with him. Garth has sent no word and the rest of the eastern wolves that are still alive are fighting with the shadows" Shady explained.

"Well that doesn't change anything, we still have to find a way to get all of the wolves to stand together. We won't win any other way" I said.

"Your right Humphrey" J-Dog said as he walked up to us with the rest of the wolves he was with earlier.

"J your alive!" I said with excitement.

"It's good to see you too man" J-dog said smiling.

"This is Shepard and Niko, they're from southern spec ops And you know these guys" J-dog said pointing to them.

"It's good to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances" Shepard said.

"Yeah I agree and we need to figure out a plan" I said.

"Well we could go help as many wolves as we can and get them to follow us. Then once we have enough wolves we can push the shadows back or attempt to anyway" Shady explained.

"No I promised Winston I would get the pack through this" I said with a determined face.

"Then what do we do?" Ryder asked.

"We go with Shady's plan" Mike said.

"Yeah, that should work. It's the only plan we have anyway so it has to work" I said.

We began to move out to try to save as many wolves as we could from the shadows. If we save them then they would join us and help us retake the pack. After a few hours of doing that, we had saved dozens of wolves. A lot, but not enough.

"We don't have enough" I said angrily.

"It's all that we could find" J-dog said.

"No no no! We need more wolves to win this fight!" I said in anger.

"Humphrey, there is no more wolves left to gather. They're all dead and the shadows and eastern wolves are coming. We're just going to have to work with what we have" Shady said to try to calm me.

"Ok, let's just think of a plan" I said as we began to think for a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little shorter than I expected, but I wanted to put what comes next in the next chapter because I'm mean like that :) Read and Review.<strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	29. Kate and Lilly

_Kate's POV_

I sat next to my injured sister trying desperately to comfort her. She had been bleeding heavily for a while, but I manged to stop, or at least hold it, for a while. I knew that it might have been a possibility that she would die, but I stayed with her. I had to, for her sake. She was my sister, the only real family (besides Humphrey) I had left.

She was still in tears over the death of our parents, so was I a little, but I had someone to be with the rest of my life, she didn't. So I held her and kept her close to me, I wanted to her to know that it would be alright, but it's not that easy when their deaths are still fresh.

I was still just as upset as she was, but I held it in for her. I don't think Lilly has ever seen me cry, I don't think I really have before, not in front of her at least. I did shed a tear when my mom died, but that's all I can remember. It doesn't matter, I'm here for Lilly while Humphrey and everyone else (who is still alive) fights the battle outside.

After a while of holding Lilly in my arms her breathing became intense and fast.

"Lilly are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Behind you" Lilly said with a weak, slow voice.

I turned around and was slashed in the face by an unknown force. I flew back and hit the wall, once I got up and regained my composure I noticed him going after my sister.

Lilly began to crawl back to the wall behind her to get away from the enemy wolf that was heading towards her. He probably thought that I was unconscious and didn't turn around to see if I was going after him.

I growled loudly and pounced towards him and landed on his back. I began clawing and biting his neck and back area to try to get his attention away from Lilly. It worked, he kicked me off and I landed on my feet behind him, he turned around and looked at me menacingly.

I noticed his fur was brown, indicating that he was from the east. Why was an eastern wolf attacking me? Was he a traitor? There was no time to think about it now, I had to deal with him.

He charged first and I dodged him, avoiding a collision. He hit the wall, clumsy fool. I could tell that he obviously wouldn't be a big challenge.

He got back to his feet and growled menacingly and charged once again. This time, eager to end this fight and his life, I charged back. We both collided into each other and began to slash and bite.

I got in a good slash on his stomach and that almost did him in, but he kept fighting. He was pretty strong for a clumsy eastern wolf.

For while the fight was going in my favor until he slashed above my eye. I pulled away from him as the blood gushed from my eye blinding me temporarily. I knew if I couldn't see than I was going to die.

Still unable to see, I felt him bit my arm and cling on to it with is teeth. I cried out in pain and, still without my sight, couldn't do anything to stop him.

I couldn't take the pain any longer, I bit into him. I didn't know where I bit, but it must've been somewhere painful because he screamed and released my arm. He kicked me away and I moved the blood away for a second to see that I had bitten into his neck. From the looks of it I didn't bit anything vital, but it still hurt enough for him to back off.

I was still in intense pain and with my sight temporarily ruined, I couldn't do much to defend myself. The wolf looked back at me with anger clear in his eyes, he growled and began to walk to me. I could tell that he was going to finish me off. But then, something unexpected happened. Lilly, tackled the wolf that was going to end my life.

She slashed, cut, and bit anywhere she could, the wolf looked up at her in surprise. He could easily tell she was an omega, that made him angry. He kicked her off of him and she landed with a hard thud.

That had to have opened her cut more and she started to cry in pain. I had to do something, she gave this chance, and now...I'm going to kill him.

I got up, not caring about my sight or my other wounds, and made my way over to the wolf that was attempting to kill my sister. I pounced him as best as I could and landed on his back. I was going to finish this.

I bit as hard as I could on his neck. He tried to kick me off, but I held on tightly. He continued to bit harder and dig into his neck until I felt something hard. It must've been his spine so I bit into it and tore it out. I ripped his spine right out of his neck and he fell to the ground dead. I stopped to breath for a second and then noticed Lilly bleeding heavily.

Not caring about my own wounds, I rushed over to her side. I looked over her and I was right, her wound did open up more. I put as much pressure on it as I could trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't seem to do much, but I didn't stop. I wasn't going to her lose her.

"Lilly just hold on, your going to be alright. Just hang in there" I said comforting her while continuing to put pressure on her wound.

She looked at me and made a weak smile. She looked very pale and she was even whiter than she normally is. I couldn't do this by myself, I needed a healer. Someone who knows what they're doing in this kind of situation. I wish I had someone to help me. I wish my mother was here.

After a few more minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, I then realized that she was going to die unless we got someone to help her. I needed to go out there and look for somebody who could help, but I couldn't leave Lilly. But I would have to if she was going to live.

"Lilly listen to me, I have to leave and go look for someone who could help you" I explained to her.

"NO! Don't leave me here!" Lilly protested.

"Lilly I have to or you'll die" I explained trying to get it through her head.

"Just stay with me, I don't care if I die. Just stay with me please" Lilly begged with sadness.

I looked at her and shook my head no. I ran off and left her, I could hear her cry from the den as I ran away. I shed a tear as I ran away from my desperately injured sister. I was her only hope of surviving, her only source of comfort, and I left her. Alone, bleeding badly in that den.

There was no time to think about it, I had to find somebody that could help me, that could help Lilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys, I have been real busy with all kinds of things and I'm now helping LoboTheZetaWolf (The author of Alpha and Omega: What Should Have Happened) write his story and I'm also going to be a part of it now. So review and also guys I really want start seeing more reviews. Because I want to know how you guys feel about my story. That's what reviews are really meant for so just tell me what your thinking. So bye and R&amp;R.<br>**

**-ShadyWolf313  
><strong>


	30. Suicidal Tendencies

**Hey everybody, I'm going to tell you guys that I am going to be updating more frequently from now on. At least I'll try to anyway, I have been in North Carolina for the weekend so that is why I couldn't update. I will mainly be updating this story and Young, but I will get in a few updates for my other stories. When this story is completed I will get into full working mode on my other stories. Also, if there are any fans of New Life here then I have good news for you guys. I am taking that story off of Hiatus after I finish this one. So that's all I have to say so go ahead a read now.**

* * *

><p>I ran away from the den that contained a bleeding Lilly. I felt like the most heartless person ever doing it, but I had no choice. If I stayed then she would definitely die.<br>So I had to move on and leave her there for the time being, did I hate myself for doing it? Yes, of course I did. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?

Did I regret leaving her? Not one bit, I knew it was the right thing to do. If she still died then at least I can say I tried.

I continued to look around for anyone that could help me, but for some strange reason there was nobody around. Nobody was fighting or even remotely near me. The place that was once a battle ground is now a field of the dead.

Mutilated bodies of the once brave wolves now lie in the blood of their foes, but the living are nowhere to be found. As I walked through the blood and body parts of the dead that are now scattered across the land that we called home, I began to think where they all could be.

Could they be fighting at a different location? A likely possibility, but probably too much to hope for. Were they all dead? Unlikely, at least in our favor. If the ywere all dead then we would be the ones who are dead and the Shadows and now the Eastern wolves would still be here roaming the for survivors.

So where could they be? And what were they doing? Maybe Humphrey and them were fighting them. I wouldn't know for sure until I found someone to talk to. I still needed to find someone to help Lilly.

I continued walking until I found somebody to help me. Anybody really, even if I found a Shadow or an Eastern wolf then at least I know there wolves around.

After about ten minutes of running around for somebody I still found nothing. It began to rain as I slowed my desperate running to a slow walk. I just looked around as the rain poured down my face. All I could here was my breathing and the rain falling from the sky.

"Is anybody out there?" I called out hoping somebody would answer.

I got no response.

"Please anybody! Somebody help me!" I called out on my knees.

I still got no response and shed a tear at the fact that nobody was there.

The rain picked up as I just stood there looking around with tears falling from my face. You wouldn't be able to tell because of the rain.

I then realized that I was completely alone and there was no one who could help me. No one to help Lilly. I never felt like that before, the feeling of being completly alone. Knowing that no matter how hard you try no one will hear your desperate cries for help.

I fell to the ground crying, I have been through so much. Losing my parents, having most of my friends killed, possibly loosing the love of my life and now losing my sister. I couldn't take it anymore, death sounded like a way out of my suffering. My way to end all of this, my salvation.

I got up and looked around. I saw a high cliff and walked over there. Tears and heavy rain soaked my eyes as I made my way over to the only way out of this hell. I was at the edge of the cliff and looked over it. I saw the sea of jagged rocks that covered the land below. I knew that would be an instant death for me and it would end all my suffering.

I looked up at the sky and admired the beauty of it. I realized how long it has been since I had just sat and admired the beauty of the stars. I smiled as I began to remember my past.

_Flashback_

I was just a pup playing with my sister and parents. We were playing hide and go seek.

"58, 59, 60. Ready or not here I come!" My father said as he opened his eyes and began to search for us.

My sister and I sat quietly as we heard his warning. We saw our mom not far away from us and she smiled at us knowing our plan.

He continued to search for us as we stayed quiet. After about five minutes of searching we couldn't see him anymore. Our large smiles turned to faces of confusion.

We looked around, peeking our eyes outside the bush we were hiding in. We still couldn't find him when...

"BOO!" Our mom and dad said as they peeked their heads through the bush.

We both jumped back in fear, but soon realized it was them and began to laugh.

We both tackled our parents in happiness and we all were laughing together as we both enjoyed each other's company.

"I love you mommy and daddy" I said to them smiling.

"We love you too sweetie" My mom replied smiling as well.

I smiled at Lilly and licked her face and she smiled back.

"Love you sis" I said to her.

"Love you too Kate" She replied happily.

"Hey daddy?" I asked my dad.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked back.

"Are you and mommy ever going to die?" I asked with curiouosity thick in my voice.

They both looked at each other as if asking the other what to say.

"No sweeheart, we'll always be with you" My mother responded lovingly.

I smiled and hugged all of them. From that point on I believed that, even when I grew up as an adult I just thought that they could not die. I know that's not true now.

_End of Flashback_

I began to accept the fact that my parents were gone and there was nothing I can do to bring them back. That thought made the cliff a more pleasing alternative. But I then began to think my other reason to live, Humphrey.

I thought of our night together, the night we admitted our love to each other. The thought of Humphrey brought happiness back to my mind. He was my reason to live, I still had someone to love in this world.

Reality came back to my mind and I thought, if I hurried, then I would have more than one thing to love in this world. Lilly.

I backed away from the edge of the cliff and turned around to see land of blood. I ran, not knowing where exactly I was going as long as it was somewhere. Somebody had to be around here.

_Humphrey's POV_

We have been holding off in a large area with a few dens. We had alphas guarding the wounded and pups. Shady and J-dog were still alive. Niko was alive and well, but Shepard was injured in the last assualt. Mike was killed in the last assualt, but Ryder lived.

The last assualt was the worst, losing Mike, Shepard getting seriously injured and we had lost about ten alphas. We were left with about thirty alphas to fight with and we still had injured. We were fortunate enough to find some healers unlike the rest. We were teh last of the resistance.

I still wish I hadn't left Kate all alone, especially with an injured Lilly. But I had to go and she wouldn't leave so I left her there. I can't believe I did that.

"I'll come back for you Kate, I promise" I said to myself looking up at the sky.

"Humphrey" A voice said from behind me.

I turned my head to see Shady looking at me.

"What is it Shady?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.

"The injured are still not doing well, the healers are doing what they can, but it may not be enough" He explained.

"And Shepard?" I asked.

"He's...surviving" He replied.

"And Humphrey, there's more news. I sent scouts out about an hour ago and they came back saying that they have found evidence of Garth's unit" He explained.

"They're alive? Where is their location?" I asked eyes wide.

"We have found a few surviving wolves from what looked like a large battle. Garth and his wolves probably had to leave them to escape" He replied.

"Are they on our side or are they loyal to the Shadows?" I asked.

"Unlikely, they were probably fighting Shadows and the surviving wolves say they were loyal to us and will fight for us, but most of them look in no condition to fight" He explained.

"Hmm, well get them to the den with the other wounded" I told him.

"Sure thing Humphrey" Shady said as he began to walk off.

I turned back around to look at the night sky as the rain poured down my face. I thought for a minute about Kate and Lilly and how much Lilly needed help. I knew Kate wasn't a healer and she probably couldn't do much to save her. They might have been killed or Kate went to go find help. I needed to go find them, but I couldn't leave to go get them.

"Shady!" I called out to him.

I saw him turn his head to the side and looked at me.

"After you finish what your doing, you and a few alphas go search for Kate and Lilly" I ordered.

He smiled and nodded his and went back to what he was doing.

I turned my attention back to the night time sky. I looked up and closed my eyes, trying to inhale as much of the air as I possibly could. It might have been the last time I got the chance to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you have any concerns about this story leave it it a review or PM me. I wonder if Lilly will make it through this? Will they find Kate? Will Shepard live? Will Shady ever see Jenna again or Humphrey see Kate again? Find out in the next chapter of Operation Snowstorm which will be published after you guys review! Also, tell me how you guys like my new awesome story cover! It means a lot more than you think. Same thing with this story, it's a whole lot more in depth than you think. I'm planning on writing a sequel to it (Not anytime soon) and even if you read both of them then you won't know the whole story. You guys will find out everything in time, trust me. <strong>

**-ShadyWolf313**


	31. Silence Has A Sound

_Shady's POV_

I gathered up a few alphas and began our search for Kate and Lilly. The other alphas thought this would be waste of time because it didn't benefit us in any way. I told them to get over it and if they didn't like it then I would be happy to tell Humphrey what they thought about it. They shut up after that, they knew how Humphrey feels for Kate.

But in a way, they are right, it didn't benefit us at all. From what Humphrey told me, Lilly was very injured and possibly bleeding to death and Kate might be as well. But I wasn't going to not do it even if our alphas our of better use elsewhere. Humphrey was my friend and so was Kate and as for Lilly... I did used to like her, in a sexual attraction sort of way of course. But now I got my own girl to take care of.

After the alphas were done complaining, the search was under way. We scanned the area and I sent out a few of them as scouts to search around for any sign of them and, hopefully, we find some wolves that can fight.

After a while the scouts returned with grim faces. They found nothing, not only did they not find her, but they didn't find anyone. No Shadows, Eastern wolves, Western wolves, or Southerners. No living things are in the west, just the dead. They found a few mortally wounded wolves, but they died before the ycould question them or attempt to help them.

That wasn't right, you would think during a war there would be, you know, enemies attempting to stop you! But nothing, I went back with them to see for myself and they were right. Nobody was here, it just didn't make sense in my mind. Did we kill them all? Impossible, we were fighting them hours ago. Did they retreat back to the North? Highly unlikely, they wouldn't just leave if they know that they still have more of us to finish off.

I got it! Maybe they're all in the East, using it as some sort of headquarters. Makes sense considering the fact that we fucked their last one up and they won't have to worry about enemy forces.

I guess that makes this easier, we won't have to deal with any Shadows or Easterners. I'm still wondering where Garth and his regiment are located, hopefully we'll find him while we're out here searching for Kate.

So we continued our search for Kate, and after another hour or so we finally found something. Her scent, I got her scent. We started to run towards the location of the smell and hopefully she was there.

We still had a bigger issue than having to find Kate, Lilly. Kate wasn't reported to be injured, but Lilly was, possibly bleeding to death. Humphrey mentioned the last place he left Lilly and Kate was the alpha den. I doubt Kate would've stayed in the den, she would have to go find help for Lilly. But Lilly is no state to move, this is some good news, we know where she is now.

So I decided to go get Lilly first, considering the fact that she is dying and might be dead already. So we hurried and since we knew where the alpha den was, it didn't take us very long to get there.

Once we got to the den, we could smell the strong intense smell of blood. A lot of it, it clogged our noses. We walked in to see dead bodies, three of whice are Winston, Eve, and Cain. That was strange, if Cain is dead then who is leading them? They must've had someone gather them all up to go to the East. Can't worry about that now, we have a bigger situation to deal with.

We saw Lilly in the back of the den. She looked dead, like actually dead. That made us worried, we ran up to her and scanned her over. There was blood all over and around her body, it was hard to determine if she was dead or alive.

There was no way to see if she was dead or not until I checked her heartbeat. I put my ear to her chest and heard nothing but complete utter silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter, but this is sort of the beginning of the next chapter. I love leaving you guys cliffhangers, don't you?<strong>

**_ShadyWolf313_**


	32. Long Awaited Confession

I slowly took my head off of her chest, looking down at her lifeless body. I closed my eyes in shame of myself that I could not get to her in time. From the looks she died from her wounds, bleed out. There was nothing that could've been done for her I suppose. Kate went to go get help, but regardless, there was no help to be found.

Perhaps Kate could've at least wrapped her wounds with a leaf or some sort of wrapping to stop the blood flow, but after I examined the area around me, I saw that there was literally nothing in the den that could have helped her. You would think that the den Eve and Winston lives in would have some sort of medical supplies. Considering the fact that she was the pack healer at one point.

Not really an issue now, there's... nothing I can do for her. She is gone... dead, for who knows how long.

"This is going to devastate Kate" One of the alphas said.

"If we even find her" The other added in.

"Yeah" I whispered.

I looked back at her body once more and a tear fell from my eye. I felt something that I needed say, that I needed to tell her. Even if it meant she may or may not hear me.

"You guys can go head back now" I told them.

"Sir?" One of them asked confused.

"You can head back now. Tell Humphrey what has happened and that I will report back shortly" I explained without even turning my head back to them.

"Yes sir" They said as they left the den.

I then let a few more tears fall as I stared at her lifeless corpse.

"Lilly... there's something that I've been meaning to tell you... for a while" I said to her.

"Lilly this war has taken so much from everyone. Families torn apart, hundreds dead, and even your mother and father have died in this fight for our lives" I explained.

"So, even if you probably don't hear this, I just want you to know that I cared for you... deeply. Even though I am in love with Jenna, I did and am still in love with you. Lilly, if I could've I would have gone out with you, your sweet, kind, beautiful and even sexy" I continued.

"I'll never get the chance to tell you how I have felt about you, but if there is a place you go after you die I hope your hearing this" I said as I put my head to her chest.

"I... love you Lilly" I said as my head was on her chest.

I laid there and closed my eyes as I rested my head on her chest. I began to drift off into a blissful sleep, some thing I haven't had in days, when a sound awoke me.

My eyes quickly opened and I looked at her chest. I put my head back to hit and heard nothing, but I knew what I had heard... it was a heartbeat.

I smiled with happiness and began to push down on her chest. I did 30 chest pumps and began to breath air down her mouth. I kept at it, determined to bring her back to this world.

After about ten to fifteen minutes I gained no progress, but I kept at it. She had life inside of her, her heartbeat was proof of that.

"Come on Lilly, come on" I said as I kept pushing down on her chest.

Her body made no movement except for my chest pumps. No breathing, movement, or even a pulse. I checked her pulse and felt nothing. I lowered my head in defeat, knowing that she was gone.

"Dammit Lilly! You were there! You came back!" I screamed in the den.

I looked back at her body and felt tears welling up in my eyes. I raised my head to the ceiling and closed my eyes as the tears slid down my face.

I fell to my knees and looked at her once beautiful body that was once filled with life and happiness.

"Why you? What did you ever do to deserve this?!" I yelled at the ceiling.

"I loved her! I never really knew it until now, but I do. I love you Lilly!" I said angrily.

"Why didn't it take me? What purpose do I have in this world? I'm nothing!" I continued angrily.

"You aren't nothing Shady" A sweet beautiful said to me.

My eyes widened, I turned my head to see the once lifeless corpse of Lilly now looking at me and... smiling.

"Lilly!" I said running to her.

"Shady..." She said trying to get up, but failing.

"Lilly just relax and I'll get you some help" I said trying to get her to stop moving.

"Shady listen to me..." She tried to tell me.

"Lilly just save your strength, you going to be alright" I reassured her.

"Shady! I know... I'm not going to live through this. But... did you really mean what you said? About you... being in love with me?" She asked eagerly.

I never thought I would have to answer that question. In fact, a part of me wishes did die right there so I would never have to tell her how I felt.

"Yes... I did. I meant every word I said" I said smiling.

"Oh Shady" She smiled happily.

"I never thought... of you as the... 'being in love' kind of person" She got out.

"Well, I'm not really. You and... someone else are the only two wolves I've ever loved. In that way for the matter" I explained.

"Who?" She asked.

"Jenna" I answered.

"I always thought... you two would end up together" She replied.

"But... I think I want you more" I said.

"Shady..." She started.

"Do you love me?" I int interrupted her.

"Yes I always have, but... you should stay with her. She loves you and... you love her" She explained.

Suddenly a sudden wave of pain struck her like lightning and she collapsed. I knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Shady... I'm not going to make it" She managed to get out.

"Yes you are, I won't let you die!" I said frantically.

"Shady please... don't make this harder on yourself" She said.

I lowered my ears in sadness.

"Before I... go... can you give me something I've wanted for a long time?" She asked, the life slowly draining out of her.

"Anything Lilly" I told her.

"Can you... kiss me?" She asked tears in her eyes.

I nodded my head, knowing it would be her last moments. We leaned in and our lips connected together. We closed our eyes to savor those last few moments. Our tongues slipped into eachother's mouths. Even today that is the greatest kiss I have ever experienced.

I was holding her in my arms as we continued to kiss each other. All of the sudden, her body went limp. I felt her breathing come to a halt and I broke the kiss.

I looked down at her in my arms and released one last tear. I remembered what she said to me, about being with Jenna. If I lost her, I will not lose another person I love. Jenna means too much to me to be taken away as easily as Lilly was. She would want this, for me to be happy.

I picked her up and put her on my back so I could carry her back to Humphrey and the others. I still haven't found Kate, but that is a problem that can be solved soon enough.

I walked out of the den and made my way back to the camp. This war needs to end soon or more will suffer like we've suffered. Out of all the terrible things this war had brought to me, I will always remember that kiss we shared before she died in my arms.

_End of Shady's POV_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShadyWolf313<strong>  
><em>


	33. Proper Burial

_Humphrey's POV_

I sat idly at the outside of the den where our headquarters were located. I began to think about our survival odds. The Shadows had already greatly outnumbered us, even if we have scattered their troops all around the western and eastern territories. My scouts reported that they have no official commanding officer or headquarters, but I don't believe them.

How else could they be attacking us at such accurate times? That shows that they are at least a little organized and they have to have somebody calling the shots. But I don't who though, that's the thing. Shadow and Cain are dead, they couldn't be commanded by someone back in the north and the eastern wolves are only following them because they are desperate so they wouldn't be in charge.

I decided to think of it later because one of my wolves walked up to me.

"Sir" He sat at attention.

I nodded to him.

"Shady has reported back sir" He explained.

My eyes widened and finally a smile had graciously fallen upon my face.

"Where is he?" I asked him, eager to know the location of my best friend.

"He just arrived, I'll take you to him" He motioned for me to come.

I eagerly followed him, unable to hold my excitement of Shady's news. His scouts reported back almost an hour ago, but didn't have anything to say. I needed news on Lilly's life and Kate's location.

We finally reached the location where Shady would be. All of the wolves surrounded him so I couldn't see him through the crowd. I pushed and shoved my way through the wall of wolves until I saw Shady.

The smile that was once on my face died as I saw what was on his back. Or should I say "who" was on his back. I saw a white female wolf lying limp on his backside. Shady's face was of nothing less than despair and pure sadness as he looked at everyone around him.

He started to walk forward, the crowd of wolves made no hesitation to get out of his general direction. He looked at me and I could see the agony burning in his eyes, the once tough, happy, fun-loving wolf I saw in him was no longer there. It was replaced with sorrow, agony, despair, pain, and misery.

He continued walking towards the den of the dead, with the rest of us following close behind. He stopped at the doorway, and looked at all the dead rotting corpses that lay within the den. I would imagine that he'd put Lilly someplace special, away from the burial of the grunts, he just stared coldly at the bodies.

Then suddenly, he dropped Lilly down on the ground with them, leaving her with the rest of them. He looked at her lifeless white body one last time before he turned and walked away towards the main den for the Commanding Officers. He saw everybody staring at him deeply and he got a little angry.

"Why are you all standing here!? Get back to your posts now!" Shady commanded angrily.

They all immediately obeyed and scattered back to their assigned posts. Shady saw this and made his way up to the den, with me following.

"Shady?" I tried to get his attention, while following him.

He did not respond to me, only kept walking.

"Shady listen to me" I attempted once more.

It was once again a failure, he only continued to walk away, ignoring me. Once we made it to the den and approached the entrance, I had had it.

"Shady!" I yelled at him, demanding his attention.

"WHAT!?" He turned and yelled back.

I moved back a foot, surprised by his reaction.

"Shady, are you ok?" I asked him, obviously worried about my friend.

"No I'm not fucking ok, Humphrey! Do I fucking look ok!?" He spat back angrily at me.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked him, trying to figure out his problem.

"What's wrong?! This whole fucking war is what's wrong! We have been killing and killing, only to have more death come to us!" Shady replied in a rage.

He started to walk inside, with me slowly following and watching him. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"All I ever wanted to be was a soldier. Even back when I was a pup and my father went off to fight" He turned to look at me.

"I can remember the last time he went off to fight, before we were invaded of course. I can remember as he rubbed my head, and went off to leave. I can just remember... how proud I was! And when we came to this pack I wanted so desperately to be a soldier and fight. To serve the West, with honor and faithfulness" Shady explained to me.

"But you have Shady..." I told him.

"FOR WHAT!? For what?!" He yelled at me, raising both his eyebrows as if asking a question.

"To have most of my pack and Lilly included die? To have the girl I love be forced to leave her home and go south just to be safe? To have the wolf I am sworn to serve die because I wasn't there in time to save him?!" Shady asked me.

"That's just... fate. You can't change that Shady" Humphrey explained.

"Fate..." Shady rolled his eyes at my response.

"Well you know what? Fate, can kiss my ass" Shady replied back, turning back around.

"Shady..." I asked him.

He didn't reply, just stood there in the darkness of the den.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Why did you put Lilly in with the others?" I asked, needing to know.

He sighed and turned around to look at me. His face was stern and cold, but I could see the sadness and in my friend's eyes still.

"Lilly... was an amazing girl. She was... hard to talk to, *chuckles* but once she got comfortable around you she was just great. We were friends as pups before I met Jenna and we would always play and talk to each other, much like you and Kate when you two were little" Shady explained, smiling.

I nodded my head, understanding.

"But even with all this, even her being the daughter of Winston, she wasn't any different from the rest of those poor wolves who lost their lives fighting this miserable war" He said coldly.

"Shady, you can't possibly mean that can you?" I asked him, appalled by what he said.

"I do, and even how great of friends we had become over the years, *thinking about their discussion back at the den* I had to put her in with the rest. Humphrey, this war is causing us to do things we would never do under any normal circumstances. Lilly is not any better than those wolves who actually fought with us! She bleed out in a den, alone while they were murdered in cold blood in the heat of battle!" Shady explained angrily to me.

"But she was the pack leader's daughter! She was important!" I replied, yelling back at him.

"More important than the wolves who gave their lives defending her!? More important than the pups who will never again see their parents!? They all died fighting to defend this territory, and you think that one female wolf who has done NOTHING to help us! Is she more important than them?" Shady yelled back angrily.

I had no response to his questions, there really wasn't an answer. I just sat there with my head turned away from him, with him staring at me with anger in his eyes. My head was down, but my eyes looked up at him.

"The rules are different now Humphrey... *Tries to prevent tears from falling out of his eyes* no matter how much I cared for Lilly and wanted to give her a proper burial, I couldn't do it!" Shady says as he walks to the door of the den.

"Don't think I cold Humphrey, or that I didn't care for Lilly. I'm just being realistic and giving her what she deserves" Shady says sadly as he walks out of the den.

I said down, lowering my head in sadness. I knew he was right, this war has taken so much away from us and here I am being selfish looking for two wolves. Now, one of them is dead and the other probably following her footsteps. I just couldn't leave Lilly out there, and I sure as hell will not rest while Kate is out there, possibly wounded and dying.

Hearing Shady talk to me like that made me think, it made me open my eyes to the new reality and what life will be like if we win this war. Right before he left the den, for the first time in my entire life, I could've sworn I saw a tear slide down his fur and fall to the ground with a crash.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up home slices? Yeah I just posted a new fucking chapter so that means you need to press review, leave a great comment of course. Then, if you haven't already, favorite and follow! So seriously, tell me what you think because I really want to know! PEACE. THE. FUCK. OUT!<strong>


	34. Unknown Ally

_Kate's POV_

I inhaled a breath of war-torn and tainted air as I dragged my exhausted body across the bloody decimated Earth. My amber eyes trailed upwards to see the dark, lonely sky above me. The moon and the stars glistened in the night sky as if they were trying to light the way out of this hell.

Once again, I forced my foot to take another step, truly believing that I would eventually find someone as long as I kept trekking. I let out a groan of pain as the energy began to slip out of me, my muscles burning as they gave it all they had to keep going.

I looked around and I didn't recognize anything, nothing at all. You would think I would recognize everything, being that I was in my own territory. I kept looking around and sniffing the air and the smell of blood and death clogged my nostrils. My vision was blurring heavily, my head started to feel light as I almost fell to the hard dirt ground. I moved to a nearby tree and leaned against it, resting my exhausted body.

I found myself holding my side, I held my paw up to my face so I could see it. I saw that the fur on my paw was stained crimson, I looked down to see the bloody wound on my side. I gasped and held my side with pain as I noticed the wound, my body slowly slid down the tree to the ground.

My breathing was heavy and my heart rate increased rapidly, my body was stricken with pain and an overwhelming amount of weakness. I searched through my mind to remember what caused this deep gushing wound. To my surprise, I couldn't find it. Confusion was clear on my face as I realized I couldn't remember anything that had happened more than ten minutes ago.

My heart rate increased even more from the panic attack I was having, causing more blood flow to my gaping wound. I was now completely on the ground, feeling cold and the life slipping out of me.

I started breathing fast, like really fast. I've never breathed so fast in my life, it may sound like just a wound but it was deep and my Alpha training told me it was fatal if not treated now. It doesn't look like I'll be getting that...

_Unknown POV_

I sat silently behind a tree, my scent masked to hide from the enemy. I sniffed the air deeply, I could tell there were other wolves nearby, not knowing if they were friendly or hostile. I could hear footsteps coming, wolves talking and making their way towards my location.

I quickly but quietly moved from my hiding spot and sat idly in a bush. I poked my head out carefully to examine either my prey... or predators. My sharp eyes spotted three wolves, Shadows from the looks of their marking, thick fur, and accent. They were talking amongst each other, after listening for a bit I found out it was nothing useful to me.

I knew I had to kill those heartless bastards, I got in attack position. Suddenly, I pounced out of the bush and landed on one of the Shadows back. He was face first in the dirt, I quickly bit into the back of his neck, ripping out out his spine like twine.

The look on the his fellow Shadows' faces were of dread, seeing their friend's spine hanging in my mouth like a bloody loose tooth. I tore it out with my completely and took a hold of it with my paw. One of them shook his fear away and replaced it with anger as he charged me. I smiled evilly and rammed boney spine that was in my paw into the wolf's chest, hearing the satisfying cracking sounds of the bones breaking as the spine went deep through his chest.

The wolf fell back instantly, with the impact of the hit still ringing through his body. He looked down at his friend's spine deep into his chest in shock before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, signifying that he had then died.

There was know one last wolf, one last Shadow that I could take great pleasure in making the last few moments of his pointless life hell. I started to close in on him, smiling evilly as I saw his face camouflaged with complete and udder fear.

He continued to back up fearfully until his back hit the tree behind him. I smiled at his dead end and advanced towards him, he looked around him to see if he could escape. I could tell he wanted to run desperately, I cocked my head to the side and smirked at him, testing him to see if he really would go.

I guess he thought it was do or die, he took off in a full sprint for his life to his left. Of course, I followed him with equal speed. He looked back behind him, seeing me right on his tail probably made his heart stop. He gasped, and then increased in speed to try to escape from me. He made an immediate right turn and I followed through by turning as well.

He kept on running and running, continuing his pointless attempt at trying to escape from me. After about another thirty seconds of running, I saw light emerge from the dark woods. I followed him out of it and finally, we made it out of the woods.

It was know open land, I could see everything around us, all of our surroundings. I smiled and picked up my speed greatly, gaining on him quickly. He looked back and gasped in fear, looking pathetically and laughably scared. I guess the Shadows aren't as "Invincible" and "Fearless" as everyone thought.

Finally, I had gotten close enough to get a hold of that sin of nature. I leaped forward and made contact with him, tackling him to the ground. I looked down at him, reveling in my victory as I smiled a great evil smile.

"Ain't so tough now, huh?" I slyly whispered in his ear, smirking satisfyingly.

He just laid face first on the ground. From the way he was breathing I could tell he was scared out of his mind.

"J-J-Just g-g-get it over with" He replied, trying to save what little dignity he possessed.

I chuckled, and gladly raised my paw into the air. I let my claws shine in the night sky, dripping with the blood of his fallen comrades.

But just then, all of the sudden I saw something in the distance when I looked forward for a moment. I squinted my eyes to get a clearer look on the suspicious object, but it was no use, for it was too far away. Normally, it wouldn't bother me in the slightest but this was different. For some reason, I felt like I needed to go towards this mysterious object, like something was making want to go.

I looked back down at the Shadow beneath me, watching him moan for his life. He wasn't begging to live, but I could easily tell what those moans meant. He disgusted me with his pathetic request for life, no wolf should have to beg for his life. I stood up to let him go and almost instantly he ran off, disappearing from my peripheral vision in seconds.

I averted my attention back towards the far away object and began to make to it. As I neared closer to it, I could make out it's color. It was golden tan and I as I neared even closer I could tell it had a fur-like coat covering it. After nearing it even more I could make out one more thing: A tail. I was confused, and my head cocked to the side. Seconds later I realized that this was not an object. It was a wolf.

I started off in an instant sprint towards the wolf, whether it was alive or dead I had to know... not sure why I felt the need to though. Within seconds of running, I eventually reached the wolf. I stopped to examine it, after one quick scan I discovered that this was a female. From her scent I realized that she was Western. I saw her breathing, I breathed a sigh of relief at that fact. But I also saw that she was injured badly and was bleeding out.

I quickly sprung into action, I flipped her over on her back to examine the wound. In an instant, I noticed who she was. I gasped at first, not even believing it was her. But at that point, I had more important things on my mind. She had a deep cut in her stomach, a claw from a wolf no doubt. I ran off to go get some leaves to wrap up the wound and stop the bleeding. After determining the leaves weren't poisonous, I returned quickly and hastily.

I immediately started to clean up the blood, putting pressure on the wound as well to stop the blood from pouring out. The leaves I got were of herbal nature and wound definitely help her situation.

After the blood was mostly out of the way, I took the biggest leaf I had and wrapped it around her entire body, tying it in a knot to hold it in place. The leaf formed a quick and easy bandage that stopped anymore blood from bleeding it's way out of her. The herbal essences would help her wound heal much faster.

After guaranteeing that she was ok, I smiled happily. I was proud of my handiwork, I should become the next pack healer. But after my small moment of personal gloating was over, I turned my attention back to the wolf in front of me. I needed to get her to safety, I picked her up and set her on my back, careful not to damage her bandage or disrupt her wound.

I started walking, more like hobbling, around in an effort to find safe refuge. I needed to find a place to rest before nightfall or if any Shadows show up.

In the distance, about thirty feet away, I saw a small den in the side of a hill. I smiled in relief, and instantly started making my way towards it. But just as I thought it couldn't get worse, it did. Rain. Not just any rain, big hard droplets of rain that was pouring down from the sky. Our fur was immediately soaked in seconds and if I didn't get her to the den she would freeze to death.

But luckily it wasn't far away, we made it to the den soon enough. I breathed a sigh of relief and laid her down gently in the back of the den. I then sat down close to her, exhausted, I wanted nothing more then to just lay down and sleep for days. But I had to keep watch for the night, it didn't seem like anyone else felt like doing it.

I then turned my attention over to the sleeping female, she was laying against the wall happily sleeping. I smiled at her, she was actually pretty cute considering the fact that she was the pack leader's daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote this at 12:00 at night and I've got school tomorrow. Watch out, we got a bad ass over here.<br>**

_**ShadyWolf313**_


	35. Kate's Dilemma

_Kate's POV_

The blazing sun scorched the earth behind me as my leg muscles gave it all they had to push me forward. I could feel the ground beneath my feet burning with everlasting heat, making every step even more painful than the last. The grass turned into a scorching river of fire behind me and the trees were instantly incinerated by intense heat the sun was radiating.

I could feel my fur starting to burn away in the heat, but I kept sprinting for my life. My tail felt like a match being struck against the ground and set a blaze, every small bit of fur slowly incinerated away. It continued to creep up my body, slowly making it's way to my face. My fur and skin were literally destroyed in less than a second. It seemed no matter how fast I ran, it just kept getting closer.

The heat from the scorching sun then reached my face and the rays starting to burn off my fur and skin. I screamed in agonizing pain as my skin was completely burned to nothing. I fell to the hard boiling hot earth as I allowed the fires of the sun to finally end my suffering. Immediately as I fell to the ground, I was engulfed in an hellish fiery death. My entire body was completely taken over by the flames as I slowly burned to my impending death.

I sat up screaming as I awoke from my horrific and intense nightmare. My muzzle was immediately covered by an unknown paw and was followed by a quiet shush noise.

"Are you crazy?! Do you want us to die?" I was asked by an unknown brown wolf.

"W-w-who a-a-are you?" I asked confused and even a little scared.

"I'm Chris, I was one of the members of Shadow Company during the battle. I found you almost dead out there so I carried you to safety into this den" Chris explained to me.

"You were in pretty bad shape too, that wound on your side was real deep and if I hadn't come when I did you would be dead right now" He explained, pointing at my wound.

I looked down to see a completely bandaged wound on my side, the bleeding had stopped and there was no pain. I looked back up at him and replied: "Uh... thank you"

He chuckled and replied: "Your very welcome Ms. Kate"

I sat there, still feeling nervous and uncomfortable, not saying a word or even making eye contact with him. He looked at me confused, he raised an eyebrow and said: "Are you ok Ms?"

"Y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine" I replied immediately, without even looking at him.

"Do you want some food? I managed to scavenge up a half eaten caribou" He offered me kindly.

That caught my attention instantly, I was starving! I hadn't eaten a even single rabbit's foot in days! The offer was far too tempting to even consider turning down.

"Yes!" I replied instantly, louder than I should've.

Chris chuckled at my quick response and dragged the dead meaty caribou to me. Almost immediately, I dove into the mouthwatering deceased animal, ripping and tearing meat straight off the bone. I tore deeper into it's abdomen and started to devour anything that fit in my mouth. I lifted my head into the air, blood dripped from my mouth as I gulped down the intestines.

I breathed in a tremendous amount of air due to the intense amount of meat I had just swallowed. I looked over back at Chris to see him laughing hysterically at me.

"You hungry?" He asked, still laughing.

I blushed, embarrassed, I must've looked like a crazy starving pig.

"Sorry..." I replied, making a small smile.

"No, it's fine. It's just... it was funny is all" He assured me, chuckling.

I went back to eating, trying to get as much food in me as I could while it was possible. He walked over to the entrance of the den and poked his head out, observing the area to see what was outside.

Soon, my mind began to wander towards other things. My parents, who were killed in their den by that Shadow Commander. Although it felt like a lifetime ago, it had only been a few days. Every day feels like a year, every waking moment that I still live is a struggle and feels meaningless. Tears build up in my eyes as I picture my parents being murdered in their own home, and me not getting their in time to save them.

I could picture his face in my mind, his terrible scarred face with two burning red eyes. Cain, the Shadow Commander who led the Northerners in this attack. He was a servant to Shadow once, but after Humphrey killed him he took full control. I don't know if Humphrey had made any contact with Cain on his journey North, but part of me feels like Cain deliberately wanted Shadow dead.

The thought of Humphrey then filled my mind, more like plagued. I missed him indispensably and would give nearly anything just to share a glance with him. My body ached from not being with him or near him, I couldn't even think straight. I felt like I was in some type of withdrawal, like Humphrey was my drug that I craved so dearly.

Anxiety came over me, and I felt... scared. I actually felt scared. For the first time in my life, I was afraid. Not just for Humphrey and for the wolves that were still alive, surviving in these awful conditions. I was afraid for me, myself. Isn't that selfish? I mean, all these other wolves who were in terrible conditions and many of them were probably captured by the Shadows and unspeakable things were being done to them, and I was safe in a den. For all I know, I could've been the safest wolf in all of Jasper then, but I was still terrified.

I finally had finished eating and sat back, leaning against the wall of the den. I sat shaking uncontrollably, not knowing if it was from fear or the freezing cold... or both. Chris sat down next to the dead caribou carcass, he sighed and I walked over and sat next to him.

"So... what's your story Chris? If... you don't mind me asking?" I asked politely, hoping he doesn't get angry at me for asking.

"No, I don't mind. I'm western, like you. I was in the Western Pack Special Forces and I fought in the battle here. We had a plan, to send most of the troops to the East. Our scouts had seen the bulk of the Shadow horde heading towards the East, so what choice did we have? But we still knew that just a straight up battle would result in a defeat, so Garth a had a decent sized force that was going to flank The Shadow horde once they attack the East" Chris explained in detail about the battle.

"But I thought there were Southerners here?" I asked, curious to why he didn't mention them.

"We did, the South sent an entire army to reinforce us. But most of them were sent to the East, so it's safe to assume that most of them are dead" Chris replied sadly.

"Why are you so sure everyone in the East is dead?" I asked, not able to figure out why he thinks that.

He looked up at me and stared into my eyes and replied: "Because Garth's unit was destroyed"

"I was teamed up with Commander Shady to go and check on Garth's unit, because they didn't respond to the signal. Once we got their, they were under heavy attack from the Shadows. We managed to push them back, but he had taken too many casualties" He explained.

"So... what happened to the Eastern Pack?" I asked worried, but I already knew the answer.

He had walked up to the entrance of the den and stood there, looking out. He sighed and replied with a straight face: "They died. The battle in the East, without Garth's reinforcements, turned into a slaughter. I presume that Tony is dead as well, unless the Shadows kept him alive. Then he would really wish he was dead"

"What about Shady? And Garth?" I asked, hoping that at least Shady was alive.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since we rescued Garth's unit. They could be anywhere, or they could be dead, I don't know" He replied, disappointing me.

I put my head down and my ears followed, a sigh made it's way out of my mouth as I thought about Shady. I hadn't seen him since before I was kidnapped, but knowing him, I was pretty sure he would be alright. Commander huh? That's funny, never thought of Shady as the 'leader type' but I guess there's been a lot of surprises in this war.

"What about Humphrey?" I asked, my mind instantly going back to him.

He looked back at me, looking confused. Like he didn't know who I was talking about.

"Who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh... Humphrey? How do you not know who he is? He was a Spec Ops like Shady and he's lived here his whole life" I explained, not believing him.

"Oh uhh... yeah Humphrey! Now I remember! No, I uhh... haven't... seen him the entire battle. He may have been in the East or something" He replied very nervously.

"Uhh... Humphrey wasn't in the battle. He was in the North remember? He volunteered to come rescue me" I explained, correcting him and watching him suspiciously.

"Oh of course! How stupid of me, I remember" He replied, turned back around, not making eye contact.

I kept looking at him suspiciously, my instincts were telling me not to trust him. But then again, he did save my life. He quickly tried to change the conversation, and I decided to let him.

"So... how are your wounds?" He asked, still not making eye contact.

I had completely forgotten that I was even hurt at all, whatever he did sure did the job alright.

"Much better, I barely remembered they were even there" I replied, assuring him that I was fine.

"Excellent, then we will be able to move soon. We're gonna need to find some survivors or anyone really that's not a Shadow or an Easterner" He explained.

"You're right, when can we move?" I asked, wanting to get on with my search for Humphrey as soon as possible.

"We can head out tomorrow morning, go ahead and get some rest. You're gonna need it" Chris told me, watching the entrance of the den.

I walked over to the back of the den, and laid down against the wall. I put my head on my paws and my mind began to wander again. I thought of my parents, I thought of Lilly, I thought of what happened to the East. Wondering if Garth and Tony were alive. I was never really fond of either of them, I found Tony as a sour old wolf, but a good leader.

I thought of Shady, wondering if he was alive. I then realized that I had never been so worried about Shady in my entire life, I never even thought about him that much. I never considered Shady a really close friend, even though there were some nights when I thought of him. But there were also nights where I thought of Humphrey or other males. It sucked being a virgin and being desired by every male in the pack. Regardless, I desperately hoped he was alright.

But most of all, I thought of Humphrey. I desired him is probably a better way to describe it, I felt lost and lonely without him nearby. And the fact that I didn't even know he was alive or not was killing me! Was he alive? And if he was, was he looking for me? What if he ran off to the South to leave me and save himself, never to think of me again? No, he would never do that... would he?

Finally, after two hours of constant unrest, my eyes rolled into my head and I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt of Humphrey that night.


End file.
